The last moon the first sun
by eflroses
Summary: Le paure i dubbi che si agitano nell'erede di Numenor il giorno prima della sua incoronazione, lo portano a vagare per quella bianca città nella speranza di un segno di una luce in quel mare indistinto di pensieri. L'amico di sempre l'elfo coraggioso che sa sa parlare al suo cuore come nessuno. E' il desiderio, il desiderio nato e tenuto nascosco a lungo che viene fuori con tutta
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I personaggi non sono miei ma sono usciti dalla mente del grandissimo J. R. R. Tolkien, la storia è ispirata al libro e alle Appendici di LOTR ai film tratti dal regista Peter Jackson.  
Il personaggio originale Lanthir capitano dei guardiani di Bosco Atro, è creazione di Enedhil, non mia tanto di capello alla sua creatrice io fic senza di lui non le posso leggere più mi manca qualcosa._

_**DEDICHE E RINGRAZIAMENTI: **__Questa fic è dedicata a tutte le slasher che come me amano questa coppia e il bellissimo mondo della terra di mezzo. Un ringraziamento speciale a tutte le ragazze del GDR (se volete sapere di cosa parlo middlearthuntold) e al forum wicked games che senza saperlo mi hanno ridato modo di riscoprire la mia fantasia._

_Un grazie a tutte voi perderete tempo per leggerla_

_**PICCOLA PREMESSA:**__ Non è facile scrivere su questa coppia, anzi è una faticata immane perchè sa tutto di rivisto letto e riletto, per me la "Bibbia" come la chiamo io ovvero la storia di questi due pg è stata scritta nella sua tetralogia da Enedhil se non l'avete letta fatelo perchè è qualcosa di meraviglioso, quindi mi aspetto che molte dicano è la solita solfa ben venga anch'io mentre la scrivevo ne avevo l'impressione.  
Perchè scrivere su loro, li adoro ne sono pazzamente innamorata e ampiamente delusa di non avere il mio Ramingo nello Hobbit, inoltre volevo cimentarmi nella loro caratterizzazione e buttare fuori questo modo che ho di percepirli, che la stò pubblicando non ci credo visto che ho perso per due volte il file cancellato brutalmente, forse era un segno del destino chissà :D_

_**NOTE SULLA STORIA:**__ La storia parla di quello che è avvenuto, secondo la mia mente poco sana, dopo la sconfitta di Sauron, i pensieri e i dubbi di un Re e la scoperta di un desiderio tenuto nascosto da tempo  
Doveva essere una piccola one shot senza pretese è diventata una fic a capitoli che apre la strada anche ad altro._

Per ora….. Buona Lettura

_The last moon ... the first sun ∞_

**di Elfroses**

_"Tiro nin, boe le tiro nin" (Guardami, devi guardarmi)_

_"I chin nîn ui cennir le" (I miei occhi hanno visto sempre te)_

_Il ricordo della vita, che ho vissuto_

_La nostalgia, per un volto conosciuto_

_Quei giorni, a cui dovrò dire addio_

_"So che siamo fatti per restare insieme per sempre."_

_"Tu credi davvero che noi siamo legati per l'eternità?"_

_"Solo il tempo potrà dirlo"_

La vita scorreva di nuovo in ogni angolo della Terra di Mezzo, l'ombra dell'oscurità che per anni aveva posato il suo manto su di lei era svanito, l'aria era tornata ad essere pura il cielo limpido la natura stessa si era come risvegliata da un lungo sonno forzato, il canto degli uccelli si levava alto finalmente liberi di spiccare il volo verso quell'azzurro intenso, la pace niente più guerre nessuna minaccia.  
Il sole brillava intensamente sulle pareti di candida roccia, donando alla città l'aspetto di una gemma di luce tra le alte montagne che la circondavano, una nave ancorata ad un solido porto, l'immagine che si aveva di Minas Thirit guardandola dai campi del Pelennor.

Un'allegria e una serenità nuova si respirava in quelle strade, dove l'erede di Numenor camminava lentamente, la città portava ancora impressa la distruzione dell'ultimo attacco subito, in quei giorni molto era stato fatto da ogni singolo uomo o donna, le mura esterne quasi completamente sanate e lo spiazzo fuori da esse aveva riacquistato il colore di terra viva, continua a camminare piano cercando di imprimersi nella mente ogni piccolo dettaglio, tutti si voltano al suo passaggio i loro mormori arrivano indistinti alle sue orecchie, frasi che aveva imparato a memoria, il re tornato per riportare luce e felicità al popolo degli uomini.

"E' la mia felicità"

Un sussurro sottile mentre continua a scendere verso i livelli inferiori, fino al cancello dove l'enorme porta a difesa della città restava in frantumi posata ai bordi del muro, guarda quei resti con un senso di abbandono e sconfitta che non doveva possedere ne lui ne gli uomini dopo il loro coraggioso atto di forza.

Resta fermo al centro di quell'enorme porta aperta dando le spalle all'orizzonte e guardando la città illuminata dal sole del primo pomeriggio, c'era tanto da fare l'antico splendore era lontano, il solo pensiero di dover essere lui a ricostruirla gli faceva battere il cuore come mai nella vita, un misto di orgoglio e paura che gli spezzava il fiato in gola. Quella mattina, il suo amico nano si era offerto di dargli, con il suo popolo, l'aiuto necessario per ricostruirla e il suo dono per l'incoronazione di domani sarebbe stato quello di forgiare un cancello in puro mithril in sostituzione di quello andato distrutto, un'opera come l'aveva definita degna della sua città.

La sua città faticava ancora a definirla tale, non era mai appartenuto a niente era un vagabondo la sua casa erano le terre selvagge, solo per poco tempo Gran Burrone era stato quel luogo a cui appartenere dove aveva vissuto troppi pochi anni insieme alla sua adorata madre, anni senza sapere chi fosse e quale peso avesse il suo nome e quello dei suoi padri, anni che ricordava sereni in cui immaginava un destino diverso, un sogno di ragazzino che era durato poco e che l'aveva portato al rancore verso chi gli aveva tenuto nascosto per troppo tempo la verità.

Sospira voltandosi leggermente, la gente lo guarda stranito lì in mezzo alla porta principale a guardarsi intorno, che immagine stava dando di se un uomo insicuro che non sa dove voltarsi ne cosa sta cercando non aveva importanza che opinione avessero di lui domani se ne sarebbe preoccupato, lo sguardo velato e malinconico si punta sull'orizzonte e sui cumuli di macere che riesce a distinguere, Osgiliath l'antico gioiello di Gondor, era stato uno dei tanti argomenti di cui aveva parlato con Faramir, capitano dal animo gentile fiero a cui era stata strappa per troppo tempo la dignità della sua forza, come Re la prima investitura di domani sarebbe stata la sua donandogli il titolo di principe dell'Ithilien. Si erano parlati a lungo gli aveva raccontato molto del regno che non conosceva, della sua famiglia di un padre oramai votato alla paura e alle forze oscure e della perdita di Boromir, dell'amore che piano stava nascendo tra lui ed Eowin, una notizia che l'aveva reso felice. Felice per coloro che dopo tante sofferenze in quella pace conquistata a fatica stavano ricominciando a vivere, mentre lui non riusciva a gioirne restando ancorato a quelle ultime ore ad una vita che non aveva forza di abbandonare.

Si volta di nuovo verso la città, la sensazione che gli arriva nel guardarla non è quella che sperava, il senso di abbandono era ancora vivo in lei, spoglia priva di calore non ostante il sole picchiasse ancora forte sulle sue mura, ricomincia piano a salire i suoi passi lenti pesanti i suoi occhi scrutano quei vicoli così uguali eppure così diversi, le insegne colorate delle botteghe le locande da cui arrivavano le voci allegre degli avventori, le case da cui usciva il profumo della cena in caldo. Tutto era vita intorno a lui, una vita che molti avevano sognato da tempo di vivere e godere.

Non era passato che da poco il mezzodì quando si era diretto alle case di guarigione, Frodo si stava riprendendo lentamente, il suo corpo stava recuperando le forze anche grazie al suo aiuto ma per quando potevano fare nulla avrebbe aiutato il suo piccolo amico a ritrovare la luce che brillava nei suoi occhi prima di quella avventura, eppure il sorriso sereno sulle labbra gli dava un senso di forza e coraggio.  
La compagnia dei quattro piccoli Hobbit aveva fatto bene al suo animo tormentato, le loro chiacchiere senza senso, i racconti sulla Contea, il continuo chiedere cibo gli avevano fatto allontanare quei pensieri donandogli un po' di quiete li aveva salutati dopo ore, e i passi si erano diretti verso strade sconosciute perdendosi nelle vie della città piena di movimento e vita.

Il sole era quasi al tramonto, quando fa ritorno alla Cittadella si ferma sotto l'arco del portone aperto l'orizzonte una linea frastagliata dai monti lontani, la torre di Ecthelion luccicava sotto il cielo tinto di rosso acceso, lo spiazzo enorme dove domani tutta la popolazione si sarebbe riunita per vedere la sua incoronazione era invaso da quella luce rendendo i contorni vaghi, volge lo sguardo verso le porte del palazzo le guardie in attesa, tutto è così statico in mobile in quel silenzio che scende sul mondo come un manto sottile quando la luce lascia il posto al buio, quella luce che piano diventa sempre più rossa dando un colore diverso a quelle pareti candide.

Le ombre che nascono dal crepuscolo ondeggiano piano, dolcemente flettendosi, il vento leggero che si stava alzando le accarezza sussurrando tra loro parole che si perdono nella quiete.  
I fiori dell'albero bianco sembrano risplendere di luce dorata sotto il tocco dei suoi raggi caldi, un tocco gentile che sa di amore e riverenza.  
Un gabbiano candido si alza in volo, poco lontano, le grandi ali bianche, un elegante pennellata sul cielo che piano piano va a scurirsi, mentre il sole lentamente si corica al di là dei monti, i suoi raggi di quel colore acceso e brillante spendono dietro di lui li sente sulla schiena carezza calda e delicata, il vento muove leggermente i capelli, si riflettono sulla tunica di seta rosa e oro dandogli l'aspetto di una creatura nata dal sole uno spirito libero plasmato dal suo fuoco, più che un uomo mortale.

I suoni della città si spengono piano in lontananza un silenzio fatto di mille respiri leggeri aleggia su Minas Thirth accarezzandola dolcemente facendo scricchiolare le sue pareti di solita roccia. Il battito del suo cuore è lento quasi un rimbombo sordo nelle orecchie in quella pace, muove un passo verso quelle porte... il vento lo sospinge in un'altra direzione lo sente soffiare più forte sulla schiena come un rimprovero per quei passi sbagliati, i suoi occhi si voltano verso quel lato della città una via che ancora non gli appartiene resta fermo è di nuovo quella carezza lo spinge più forte a muoversi verso quella strada.

Ed eccole li le case dei re quella città addormentata nella solida pietra, la sua ultima dimora quando lo scorre del tempo per lui sarebbe terminato per sempre, si ferma al centro delle due statue che delimitano l'ingresso alla via Silente, un lungo ponte sospeso a collegare le due estremità, lontano infiammata dagli ultimi raggi del sole la porta per accedere al Rath Dinen chiusa, due fiaccole appese ai suoi lati unica luce oltre la poca rimasta del sole.

Dalle strade sottostanti gli arriva nitido il rumore dei pochi abitanti che ancora percorro quelle vie, il rumore di porte che si chiudono, gli zoccoli dei cavalli portati al riparo nelle scuderie, le locande che si vanno affollando il chiacchiericcio confuso, di fronte a lui tutto tace un silenzio fatto del sussurro del vento e dell'inudibile suono della natura che si prepara all'avvicinarsi della sera. Il suo respiro lento non ha suono, le ombre sue compagne, scivolano dolcemente, intrecciandosi leggere con le nebbie argentee che scendono dai monti che sovrastano la città e salgono piano dal fiume poco lontano stiracchiando le loro lunghe braccia nell'aria satura di luce rossa.

Non v'è testimone o spettatore, non c'è nessuno che può vederlo lì fermo un elegante figura accarezzata dalla natura stessa, i suoi occhi si posano con sguardo perso su quella porta che ancora riesce a vedere distintamente mentre tutto si scurisce e viene avvolto dal mantello della nebbia.

Il volto di sua madre prende forma in quell'intricato intreccio di pensieri, lei che da sola l'aveva protetto fino a quando il dolore non l'avevano portata a spegnersi piano piano prima dello scadere suo tempo, lasciandolo solo.

"E' questo che mi aspetta alla fine madre, dormire in quella pietra fredda tra coloro che sono stati i miei padri, dopo aver vissuto in gloria" lo mormora dolcemente...

_Rosse, gialle e oro le foglie danzavano nell'aria sospinte dal primo vento d'autunno che poco gentilmente le sferzava, colpendole, sollevandole, per poi schiacciarle a terra come se volesse punirle di aver tentato il volo._  
_Tuttavia tra esse una spiegò le sue fragili ali contrastando il vento freddo fluttuando tra le correnti fino a posarsi splendente sulla grande lapide di marmo bianco raffigurazione quasi perfetta di colei che vi riposava._

_Aragorn allungò una mano e la prese tra le dite fissando le punte perfette e quel colore rosso vivo e forte, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, non versate, la guardavano cercando di coglierne ogni piccola sfumatura o leggera imperfezione, prima di riporla nuovamente sul marmo._

_A sua madre sarebbe piaciuta quella foglia, le piaceva quel colore le piacevano i colori dell'autunno, amava Gran Burrone proprio per quello negli ultimi anni era come vivere sempre in quella stagione, con quei toni caldi e quel senso di triste abbandono._

_"Ammë (Madre)" ..." sussurra accarezzando il marmo bianco freddo, così diverso dalla pelle vellutata dell'unica persona che lo avesse amato, protetto da un destino che non voleva accettare. Una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia cadendo silenziosa su quella tomba tra le foglie che la stavano ricoprendo piano, non le era stato vicino non aveva potuto darle l'ultimo saluto, era scappato via da quel luogo rimproverando lei ed Elrond di avergli tenuto nascosto per anni chi era e quale peso portava la sua stirpe... Stirpe che aveva maledetto e da cui era scappato._

_Senza dirle nulla, senza ascoltare il perchè di quel silenzio durato anni, senza darle una possibilità ed ora... ora ..._

Lei non c'era più.

E' facile pentirsi è chiedere perdono, quando la vita ti strappa coloro che sono le colonne portanti che reggono il tuo mondo, quando sarebbe bastato tornare indietro e ascoltare invece di opporre silenzio e orgoglio.  
Ora all'inizio e fine di tutto mi domando se sei fiera di ciò che sono divento madre, o avresti preferito un'altra strada per me una strada che non mi appartiene, una strada che avrei percosso volentieri più di quella che è stata posta davanti ai miei piedi. Domande a cui nessuno più potrà rispondere se non il gelido silenzio che percepiva ora.

Sospira permettendo all'aria più fresca della sera di entrare nei suoi polmoni un lungo respiro lento, l'astro del sole non è altro che un piccolo puntino oltre le montagne le prime stelle si affacciano sul cielo ancora pieno di pennellate rosse.  
Quelle ore stavano scorrendo troppo veloci mentre lui avrebbe voluto fermale assaporarle lentamente, sentiva il nodo alla gola sempre più stretto e il peso della corona alta di Gondor più presente sul suo capo, cosa avrebbe sentito domani quando tutto sarebbe finito e gli amici andati via, solo sarebbe stato solo senza più nessuno al suo fianco, se non il popolo che vedeva in lui una guida il rinnovamento per un'era di pace e serenità.

Aveva sperato, ci aveva fortemente creduto, di dividere quel compito con colei a cui aveva donato il suo cuore, Arwen, ma lei non ci sarebbe stata nessuna regina per ora al suo fianco, su quel trono solo un re pieno di dubbi e paure. Sorride … Aragorn il valoroso senza paura, colui che ha combattuto il nemico davanti ai suoi cancelli, colui che ha sconfitto l'oscurità riabilitando la sua stirpe.  
Forse... forse poteva essere quell'eroe perfetto che tutti pensavano... ma non ora non in quel momento in cui aveva bisogno di una luce, in quel mare di pensieri oscuri perso nelle trame di quel destino che non era ancora pronto ad affrontare.

Guarda di nuovo quelle porte, rese evanescenti dalla nebbia che andava ad infittirsi l'unica luce ancora distinguibile quella delle fiaccole, che come occhi lontani di fantasmi lo scrutano e sembrano deriderlo del suo essere insicuro e codardo, risa che sente nelle orecchie dalle tombe dei Re le sente forti le loro parole di scherno, si accascia su se stesso le mani sulle ginocchia il respiro affannoso come dopo una lunga corsa gli occhi spalancati.

Passi la vita a chiederti come sarà, cosa ti riserva il destino ed eccolo lì il futuro un eterno riposo nella pietra fredda dimenticato da tutti, è la vita... la vita che ti scorrerà lenta lontano dal tuo vero io, da coloro che non potrai più raggiungere, annullato in doveri e ancorato ad un trono che non potrai mai lasciare. Senza l'abbraccio ne il conforto di parole sincere, circondato da volti che poco alla volta entreranno a far parte della tua vita, ma che non entreranno nel tuo cuore... cuore che cercherà sempre una via per raggiungere ancora una volta quei sorrisi... quelle braccia.

Accarezza lentamente la pietra della statua posta a guardia di quel sentiero, lei sembra quasi rimproverarlo di essere lì con quei pensieri assordanti a dar fastidio alle anime che risposano in pace, invitandolo con quel freddo silenzio ad andare via, quel contatto gli provoca leggeri brividi, non può comandare al suo corpo di muovere i passi lontano da quel luogo non può farne a meno di restare in quel silenzio ovattato dove ogni cosa sembra indefinita, dove i suoi pensieri stanno vagando liberi senza catene ad imprigionarli.

In quei giorni aveva avuto un assaggio concreto di quello che sarebbe stato della sua vita, non era ancora re è già non potevano muovere un passo senza di lui richiedendo la sua presenza il suo consiglio in ogni piccola cosa,mentre lui non avrebbe voluto altro che stare in compagnia di coloro che a breve sarebbero tornati nelle loro terre, nelle loro case dove lui non avrebbe potuto raggiungerli per molto tempo.

"Legolas" lo sussurra gustandone piano il sapore accarezzando il suono di quel nome sulle labbra. Se domani Gondor avrebbe finalmente avuto un re parte del merito andava a lui, il principe del Reame Boscoso dalla prima volta che i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lui era diventato la sua forza... la sua luce... la guida silenziosa quando i suoi passi lasciavano il giusto sentiero.  
Avevano condiviso tanto insieme, la spalla amica su cui piangere, lo scudo dove non arrivava la sua spada in battaglia.

Il loro incontro era stato voluto dal destino e dalla guerra, loro l'avevano condotto in quei confini, dopo la cattura di Gollum per consegnarlo alla custodia di sire Thranduil e degli elfi silvani. Anni vissuti a contatto stretto con quella stirpe non erano serviti a nulla quando si era trovato davanti a quelle creature di pura luce, completamente diverse da quelle che conosceva, guerrieri indomiti di grande forza, affascinati creature di innata bellezza e prorompente sensualità, ed erano parole riduttive.

Legolas era ed è degno principe di quel popolo, lì ricordava perfettamente quegli occhi di ghiaccio indifferenti quel suo essere altezzoso, come mal sopportava la sua alterigia di principino viziato, non era stata subito simpatia tra di loro molte volte si erano scontrati, fino al giorno in cui si erano sfidati in quella radura dopo un'accesa discussione è lì proprio quel giorno tutto era mutato tra loro.

Nessuno dei due aveva vinto quello scontro, ma entrambe avevano conquistato il rispetto e la fiducia dell'altro, dall'ora pian piano Legolas era cambiato, quegli occhi freddi e distanti erano diventati solo un pallido ricordo che andava sbiadendo di fronte al suo sguardo dolce, stare insieme era un aiuto reciproco la nascita la crescita della loro amicizia era stata una delle cose più naturali nella sua vita, senza forzature senza impegni nulla solo le loro anime che si erano legate ogni giorni di più.

Negli anni gli aveva mostrato che anche gli elfi possono somigliare agli uomini e imparare tanto dalle loro imperfezioni e paure, mentre Legolas aveva aperto i suoi occhi su quello che un giorno sarebbe diventato, portandolo quasi ad amare quella corona e quel trono incoraggiandolo dove la sua forza veniva a mancare, diventando lui stesso la sua forza nei momenti più bui. L'unico a cui aveva confidato la promessa d'amore fatta ad Awern, ad ascoltato a tenerlo stretto tra le braccia incitandolo a non abbandonare quel sentimento.

Nei lunghi viaggi quando si univa ai raminghi, la sua mancanza gli provocava un vuoto talmente grande che a volte lo convinceva a partire con lui, andando contro suo padre e contro tutti i suoi doveri di principe, eppure il sorriso radioso che conservava per tutto il tempo gli faceva capire che era quello che desiderava anche lui non era il solo a soffrire di quella lontananza.  
Per gli uomini forse nel loro modo di fare, di stare insieme, di vivere quella profonda amicizia poteva essere scambiato per altro, nessuno a parte loro poteva comprendere appieno quello che li univa e a lui non importava nulla... sospira poggiandosi alla statua con una spalla come a sostenere il suo corpo stanco.  
Altro, da parte sua c'era molto altro che semplici affettuosi gesti dati ad un amico, si chiedeva spesso se l'elfo l'aveva percepita quella fiamma che ardeva dentro di lui in quei momenti.

Da tanto il desiderio fisico, per colui che doveva essere suo amico, si era impossessato del suo corpo togliendogli il sonno e facendolo sentire in colpa quando i loro abbracci diventavano più stretti, quando la notte dormivano uno tra le braccia dell'altro, quando Legolas gli donava carezze del tutto inaspettate e sorrisi dolcissimi, mentre la gelosia divorava il suo animo quando il pensiero si soffermava a pensare a chi condivideva con lui molto di più.

Non era sempre stato così o forse anche quella volta il destino aveva scelto per lui i suoi passi, portandolo proprio in quel posto in quel momento, per aprigli gli occhi verso qualcosa che già era presente...

_Si era rinchiuso nella biblioteca in cerca di informazioni e storie sulla sua stirpe cosa che mai prima di allora aveva fatto, ma dopo le tante parole ascoltate voleva saperne di più, quella mattina alle prime luci dell'alba si era diretto in quell'immensa sala dalle alte scaffalature piene di antichi testi, l'odore avvolgente della carta leggermente inumidita e vecchia, la luce che filtrava dalle ampie vetrate, la sottile polvere che danzava in quei fasci luminosi indisturbata._  
_Se ne stava seduto a quel tavolo intendo a seguire quelle lettere da ore tanto che gli occhi non recepivano null'altro che un accozzaglia di parole senza senso. Per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza, era uscito dalla stanza dirigendosi fuori dai cancelli verso la cascata, avrebbe passato lì il suo tempo prima di dirigersi nell'armeria, aveva voglia di un sano combattimento con la spada come era abituato quando viaggiava con i raminghi aveva chiesto a uno dei guardiani è lui aveva accettato._

_Il rombo della cascata lo distoglie da quei pensieri la guarda fiera indomabile nel suo immutabile corso, le rocce che spuntano come lame dal suo letto cercando di rallentare la sua corsa, la rigogliosa vegetazione che piano immerge le fronde in quello scrosciare impetuoso piegandosi al suo volere, la pace e la quiete di quel posto lo fanno sorridere, lascia vagare lo sguardo, una pioggia di morbidi raggi solari tagliava la penombra di una zona più riparata in fasci di polvere d'acqua e luce._  
_E tra loro ce n'era uno... uno... che sembrava più luminoso degli altri, come una luce puntata su di un palcoscenico, che illuminava proprio una piccola sporgenza dove l'acqua scendeva lentamente e la vegetazione rigogliosa cedeva il passo, è lì come uscito da un sogno..._

_Resta immobile le labbra socchiuse dallo stupore, lo sguardo puntato sulla creatura che da quella luce era delicatamente baciata..._

_I lunghi capelli biondi bagnati, gli scivolavano liquidi sulla pelle candida del volto, disegnando languide onde che andavano a lambire la sua carnagione nivea in lunghe, umide, pennellate._  
_Miriadi di piccole goccioline luminescenti come diamanti, sotto il lieve bacio del sole, costellavano quella seta morbida di stelle incandescenti rifrangendosi con muti sospiri d'estasi sulla sua pelle lunare._

_Lentamente Aragorn vede uno di quei piccoli astri scivolare lungo il collo candido, scendere nella morbida curva della gola prima di precipitare lungo lo sterno nudo, e poi giù...sempre più giù..._

_Il ramingo deglutì a vuoto mentre quel minuscolo cristallo di luce disegnava con lussuriosa ingordigia la felina potenza di quei muscoli scolpiti nella seta, per poi morire con un sospiro appagato sul morbido tessuto dei pantaloni, candidi, che l'elfo indossava._

_Pantaloni... la vita era così bassa da lasciar intravedere la linea elegante dell'inguine, l'elfo doveva averli infilati sul corpo bagnato, quella stoffa pallida così leggera, ora non era altro che un lieve, malizioso, velo trasparente, teso a disegnare ogni umida perfezione di quelle lunghe gambe._

_Aprì la bocca e la richiuse, un paio di volte, chiedendosi mentalmente come si faceva ad usare le corde vocali e la lingua, per palesare all'amico la sua presenza, prontamente un'immagine prese vita nella sua mente inondandola di candele accese intorno a un letto a baldacchino dalle lenzuola di seta candida su cui due giovani, che si rifiutava di identificare, facevano largo uso delle suddette lingue e corde vocali._

_Scosse il capo con furia chiudendo con forza gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi e ordinare al suo corpo di andare via, li riaprì pochi secondi più tardi, solo per assistere allo spettacolo di Legolas che sollevava una mano regale e affusolata per scostare le ciocche bionde dal volto, lo sguardo turchino di un azzurro quasi ipnotico lambito dalle ombre delle lunghe ciglia, che si spostava sulla radura circostante, fino a posarsi su di lui._

_Il cuore che gli esplodeva nel petto a ritmo impazzito, mentre quegli occhi blu perforavano l'anima del ramingo con il loro silenzioso dominio._

_"Cosa ci fai qui mi avevano detto che eri nella biblioteca... aspettami ti raggiungo subito" con un tono basso e sensuale prima di scrollare le spalle per far scorre via l'acqua e scomparire tra la folta vegetazione per raggiungerlo._

Ancora oggi si chiedeva come l'amico non si fosse accorto del suo fiato corto del calore del suo corpo, del non riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi, di come nei giorni successivi aveva evitato con lui qualsiasi contatto, il pensiero costante di quella visione ancora oggi non l'aveva abbandonato facendolo sentire un ladro degli abbracci delle carezze che gli concedeva senza sapere cosa scatenavano in lui.

E' poi era successo quello che non aveva previsto, che ancora oggi a distanza di anni era argomento di imbarazzo ogni volta che per qualche strana ragione il nome di quel elfo usciva da una delle loro bocche.

"Lanthir" tra tanti in quel regno proprio il più arrogante e altezzoso doveva scegliere per spegnere il fuoco del desiderio che si era acceso nel suo corpo...

_Erano giorni che non trovava riposo, da quel giorno che sfuggiva a Legolas alla sua vicinanza, il suo corpo reagiva a quello che aveva visto e provato, un desiderio che gli accendeva i sensi portando a bruciare come fuoco vivo e non bastava dargli sollievo nella solitudine, ogni singola volta si che si trovavano vicini ricominciava a tormetarlo, era uscito dalla sua stanza in cerca dell'aria fresca della notte per trovare un po' di sollievo._

_Si era spinto lontano una radura quasi ai confini, voleva stancarsi riuscire ad allontanare quei pensieri, tutto vano e inutile quel fuoco ardeva troppo forte dentro di lui si era appoggiato ad un albero la tunica slacciata sul petto il respiro affannoso, così l'aveva trovato Lanthir è ogni singola frase che era uscita dalle loro bocche l'aveva portato a cedere e a spegnere quel fuoco con lui._

_E' l'elfo l'aveva capito che non erano le sue braccia ne la sua avvenenza la causa di quel fuoco non si era tirado indietro infastidito, anche se all'epoca ignorava CHI fosse l'immagine fissa nella sua mente, mai aveva condiviso il suo corpo con qualcuno del suo stesso sesso eppure aveva lasciato che l'uomo senza inibizioni venisse fuori come mai in precedenti esperienze, si erano ritrovati a lottare con i loro corpi nello stesso identico modo di come si scontravano verbalmente con la stessa veemenza fino a rimanere distesi sull'erba morbida con il fiato corto._

_"Mi diverte, è una delle cose che mi diverte di più di voi uomini, il modo in cui tentate di nascondere il vero desiderio per colui, colei che lo scatena tra le braccia del primo amante disponibile. Puoi nasconderlo ad altri ma non a me, non so chi ha scatenato quel fuoco ma so per certo che era a lui che pensavi... Negarlo ora Aragorn, ma sarai tu a mostrarmi il suo volto"_

_Non aveva risposto non era riuscito a rispondere a quelle parole, l'arrivo dell'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento in quel luogo l'aveva zittito completamente in un primo momento per poi portarlo a balbettare frasi senza senso._

_"Bene... potevi almeno farmi giocare un po' prima di mostrarmelo non credi"_

_Lo sguardo interrogativo di Legolas a quelle parole, gli aveva scatenato dentro la paura di perdere l'amico, si sentiva uno stupido uomo incapace di controllare i proprio istinti ed era scappato via da quella radura da gli occhi di Legolas e le parole pungenti di Lanthir, rifugiandosi nella sua stanza dove sperava di ritrovare un minimo di forza e le parole giuste per parlare con l'amico._  
_Non ne aveva avuto bisogno, ne del coraggio ne delle parole, l'elfo l'aveva seguito si era disteso al suo fianco prendendolo tra le braccia tenendolo stretto a se tutta la notte_  
_"Ú nad prestar aen, Estel ("Nessuna cosa è cambiata, Estel)" le uniche parole dette, sussurrate nel suo orecchio, a conferma che ancora una volta l'amico aveva intuito quali pensieri si agitavano dentro di lui._

Chiude gli occhi, per un istante il freddo di quel luogo gli entra dentro, il ripensare a tutto quello che avevano condiviso non fa che palesare la lontananza di quei giorni, da quanto la lotta contro l'oscurità era terminata fino ad oggi non era riuscito a stare pochi attimi con lui, non si erano mai ritrovati a parlare come un tempo, Legolas non l'aveva mai cercato. Pochi giorni fa quando era riuscito a liberarsi aveva chiesto dove fosse visto il suo non riuscire a trovarlo da nessuna parte, per scoprire che era partito a cavallo all'alba lasciando detto che sarebbe tornato dopo il tramonto, da quando spariva tutto il giorno senza dirgli niente senza cercare la sua compagnia. E' quello non era che l'inizio a poco a poco si sarebbero allontananti ancora di più è lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per evitarlo, come può un re lasciare il proprio regno e la sposa che di sicuro un giorno gli sarebbe seduta accanto per fuggire lontano tra le braccia del unico in grado di farlo sentire libero, apre gli occhi guardandosi introno, quando era calata l'oscurità.

Un elfo stanco non si era mai visto, eppure si sentiva così dopo aver percosso in lungo e in largo tutti i livelli della città, girava in tondo da ore alla ricerca dell'unico appartenete alla stirpe mortale a lui più caro della sua stessa vita.

Erano giorni che non riusciva a parlare con Estel, giorni che per un impegno o altro erano divisi, quel pomeriggio l'aveva incrociato di sfuggita, prima di recarsi da Gandalf, nei suoi occhi quell'ombra di insicurezza un muto chiedergli conforto senza parole e il non potersi fermare a parlare con lui l'aveva fatto sentire tremendamente in colpa, sapeva cosa si stava agitando dentro la sua testa lo conosceva da tanto, anche se da molto tempo non gli permetteva più di leggere in profondità nel suo animo.

Lo sguardo volge verso la pallida luna che stava sorgendo all'orizzonte, i suoi occhi la fissano cercando di placare quel vuoto che sente dentro di se, doveva trovarlo voleva passare quelle ore con lui come da tanto non accadeva, solo dove cercare ancora sembra che il futuro re di Gondor fosse stato inghiottito dalla terra.

In quei giorni si era ritrovato spesso a pensare a quello che avevano condiviso, all'amicizia rara e preziosa che nell'arco degli anni era diventata una parte solida, un flusso vivo che aveva smosso le acque lente e placide della sua vita immortale, Aragorn l'aveva cambiato donandogli quella parte umana che mancava al suo essere, del principe che era prima non era rimasto nulla se non il guerriero indomito. Sorride guardando l'orizzonte, domani tutto ciò che aveva sempre augurato al suo amico sarebbe divenuto realtà il trono degli uomini finalmente nelle giuste mani e al suo fianco uniti davanti ai potenti colei a cui il suo cuore era legato da tempo.

Cammina piano con un velo di malinconia ad offuscare la sua luce, tornando verso il palazzo, dopo l'incoronazione sarebbe tornato nelle sue terre doveva rivedere suo padre che di sicuro non l'avrebbe accolto con un sorriso, si immaginava già le sue parole per essersi buttato in quell'impresa senza digli nulla lui un principe che doveva prima di tutto badare al suo popolo, parole dette principalmente per l'amore troppo grande che aveva per quel figlio a volte troppo avventato,lo conosceva e l'amava così per la sua forza il suo tenersi dentro l'emozioni recitando sempre la parte del freddo razionale.

Come conosceva a memoria i suoi rimproveri, quando lasciava il regno per partire con Aragorn, rimproveri che a lui non importava di ricevere, finalmente vedeva il mondo... camminare per giorni in mezzo al nulla dormire sulla nuda terra, procurarsi il cibo la compagnia dei raminghi ogni singola esperienza l'aveva mutato nella creatura che era diventata, ed era orgoglioso di poter dire di aver combattuto a fianco di colui che aveva sfidato Sauron dinnanzi ai suoi cancelli, all'uomo che in quelle battaglie aveva difeso mettendolo davanti alla sua vita.  
Per lui aveva preso la decisione di chiedere a suo padre di donargli l'aiuto degli elfi per riportare splendore ai boschi dell'Ithilien per quel motivo principalmente tornava a casa voleva aiutarlo a ricostruire il suo regno.

Si ferma guardando l'albero bianco quei petali sottili accarezzati dalla pallida luce sempre più forte della luna piena, quella era la versione ufficiale per tutti, l'altra quella che di sicuro suo padre, e non solo lui, avrebbe compreso era che non voleva stare lontano da Aragorn il solo pensiero di avere miglia di distanza in quei giorni gli aveva tolto il respiro, sapeva che nell'ultimo anno si erano legati ancora di più che quell'affetto quella totale fiducia e stima erano diventate qualcosa di potente, talmente forte da sfociare in gelosia quando Aragorn donava attenzione a qualcuno che non era lui.

Gelosia diventata una costante nel loro rapporto dal giorno in cui l'aveva trovato in quella radura con Lanthir, non rimproverava nulla al suo Capitano e amico così come non aveva rimproveri per Aragorn, ma non poteva far a meno di chiedersi perchè... perchè lui sembravano non sopportasi detestarsi quasi, come erano diventati amanti ancora non riusciva a capirlo.

Scuote la testa lasciandosi alle spalle l'immenso spiazzo, conosceva la bellezza di Aragorn è non era solo quella del volto e del corpo era qualcosa che irradiava da lui, qualcosa che con il tempo aveva portato a desideralo, pensieri lussuriosi che quando lo stringeva a se mentre dormiva lo portavo a sfiorarlo con carezze tutt'altro che amichevoli a sospirare del calore che sentiva incendiargli il corpo.

Desiderio che si era palesato in tutta la sua forza poco prima di partire per Gran Burrone, mentre salutava Lanthir l'argomento era caduto di nuovo su quella notte, le sue parole gli erano entrate dentro la testa, aprendogli gli occhi su quale fosse la natura di alcuni sentimenti verso Aragorn...

_"Tu vuoi sapere com'è perdersi tra le braccia di quel mortale, muori dalla voglia di saperlo" non era servito a nulla scuotere la testa e continuare a dire che non era suo interesse_

_"La sua pelle scura incandescente, porta incisa in ogni sua singola parte la passione con cui il sole l'ha posseduta, affondando i suoi raggi lucenti in quel corpo muscoloso e aggraziato. Lo sguardo acceso sfacciato, malizioso, con cui osa sfidarti ….dalle pagliuzze dorate che si accendono in quegli occhi di limpida acqua quando la passione lo fa ardere. A come quei gemiti lascivi a cui si lasciava andare con quella voce roca mi soggiogavano obbligandomi ad ardere per lui._

_Ogni centimetro di quel corpo caldo... dalle lunghe gambe, alla morbida peluria che scivolava come una mano audace, tra esse, fino a sparire tra le cosce possenti, delimitando il confine proibito, il profilo sodo, dei suoi glutei marmorei, rotondi e lisci come la mela del peccato, la curva invitante dei fianchi, alla perfezione dei suoi addominali disegnati, quella pelle così diversa piena di piccole imperfezioni eppure compatta solida sotto il tocco delle mie mani._

_Il modo di muovere la sua lingua bagnata e impertinente, le labbra morbide, tumide e invitanti, contornate dalla ruvidità della barba le ricordo ancora possessive esigenti._

_Ho avuto tanti amanti Legolas, ne avrò ancora altri ma quel mortale ha saputo nella sua totale inesperienza farsi ricordare._

_Era...Era... assolutamente... magnifico..."Naur ne chant minui (Fuoco allo stato puro)"_

_La sua mente si era lasciata avvolgere da quell'immagine da quella descrizione dettagliata tanto che si era ritrovato con il fiato corto e il corpo in fiamme, la risata di Lanthir l'aveva riportato al presente e i suoi occhi maliziosi si erano posati su di lui entrandogli dentro leggendo ogni singola emozione_

_"Vuoi un consiglio, mio bellissimo principe, ora che lo rivedi attaccati alle sue labbra, non temere quel mortale per me non aspetta altro e... " lo sguardo si era fatto ancora più malizioso alle successive parole "non attaccarti solo a quello"_

_"LANTHIR"_

Si passa una mano sulla fronte a quel ricordo, non sarebbe mai cambiato il suo amico, ma quanto aveva ragione quanto erano vere quelle parole... il problema era trovare la forza di attaccarsi alle sue labbra visto che ora non lo riusciva neanche a trovare.

Chiude gli occhi fissando l'immagine del suo volto nella mente, lasciando che la strana sensazione che percepiva ogni singola volta entrasse in lui, quella strana forza che lo spingeva a voltarsi a cercarlo quando erano in battaglia, quella sensazione che l'aveva cullato quando era disperso dopo la battaglia con i mannari portandolo a credere fermamente che la morte non aveva sfiorato ancora quel corpo. Sorride quando il vento che prima debole e carezzevole aveva preso a soffiare più forte spingendolo in una direzione che mai i suoi passi da soli avrebbero percorso, riapre gli occhi iniziando a seguire quella strada.

Ed eccolo lì, in quel luogo di freddo silenzio solo immobile baciato dal sottile velo della nebbia, lascia scivolare lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo i capelli mossi dal vento, la schiena diritta le spalle larghe grandi, scende più giù marchiando a fuoco ogni piccola parte di quella creatura che in quel momento sembra l'apparizione di uno di quegli spiriti antichi della notte, soltanto che lui era di carne e sangue un bellissimo uomo che riluceva dello splendore di Numenor.

"Aragorn" lo sussurra piano, vedendo il suo essere tendersi, sorride nascondendosi nelle ombre della notte, giocando con lui ben conscio che il ramingo sapesse perfettamente chi era quell'ombra che fuggiva al suo sguardo.

Le ombre notturne sinuose danzano intorno a lui, una nuvola vela lo sguardo della luna sorta da poco al di là dei monti...la sua ultima luna da semplice ramingo... Un soffio di vento scuote le grandi chiome degli alberi li sente in lontananza, i pochi rimasti nella città dopo la distruzione, il loro canto è lieve nel silenzio che regna sovrano in tutta la città.

Le vede intorno a lui figure evanescenti che si spostano...Corrono...Si nascondono...Sfumano e... svaniscono.  
Si allungano.  
Si tendono.  
Spiano.

Sussurrano quando il vento fa rabbrividire le fronde scure degli alberi.

Per poi sentirla quella presenza che piano lo scruta in quel buio velato di nebbia li percepisce quegli occhi sulla schiena, lo scricchiolio dei sassi sotto passi leggeri quasi impercepibili ad orecchio meno allenato, lo sciabordio del fiume che poco lontano scorre verso il mare.

Davanti a se un muro di nebbia, lontano i baluginii fugaci di piccoli occhi lucenti tra le maglie scure della notte quelle fiaccole che ora sembrano fantasmi pallidi in attesa di muoversi verso di lui.

E poi di nuovo il riflesso della luna che brilla su quella strada avvolta da quelle spire candide, mentre l'ombra si ritira di nuovo per non essere vista appena volta piano il volto, inghiottita dalle tenebre che l'avevano generata.

Aragorn inspirò a pieni polmoni, cercando di trattenere un brivido mentre si guardava attorno guardingo. Che cosa si nascondeva al di là di quel buio che lo circondava?  
L'ombra che si era ritirata veloce, quando la luce della luna aveva brillato di nuovo, di chi era?

I suoi sensi di guerriero risvegliati, lungo la schiena brividi di attesa, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi teso, osservato... Eppure non aveva paura stranamente, non temeva di essere solo e disarmato.

Di nuovo quella brezza ad accarezzare i grandi rami degli alberi lontani riempiendo l'aria del suo sussurro, rabbrividisce quando un alito più freddo gli sfiora una guancia, infilandosi dispettosamente tra i suoi capelli muovendoli piano sulle spalle.

I suoi occhi che scrutano intorno a se, cercando quella creatura nata dalla luce e in perfetto agio in quella notte dal profumo di tenebra.

Sospira imponendosi di concentrare i propri pensieri di ritornare a quella voce che l'aveva spinto fin lì, ma i suoi sensi, all'erta, non possono fare a meno di riportargli ogni più piccolo suono, ogni fugace movimento che coglieva con la coda dell'occhio.  
Si volta completamente, lasciando quegli occhi fluttuanti e quella porta chiusa alle sue spalle, alla ricerca di rassicurazioni ma il buio si chiude insondabile dietro e davanti senza lasciargli scorgere nulla, se non ombre vaghe e contorte.  
Solo quella porta alle sue spalle resta illuminata, quelle fiamme troppo lontane per dare luce calda è viva in quell'oscurità, la nebbia quel velo impalpabile le inghiottiva completamente.

Il vento sussurrava a malapena ora, lo scricchiolio lontano dei sassolini che si staccano dalla montagna la voce della città che piano saliva da ogni muro albero strada. Iniziava a credere di aver risvegliato le anime dei morti con la sua presenza, quando di nuovo quegli occhi bruciano la sua schiena, spingendolo a guardarsi attorno, di fronte a lui c'era solo vuoto e le luci lontane del suo palazzo. Si volta in fretta ma dietro di lui nulla, le fiaccole sembrano deriderlo del suo agitarsi.

Ed eccola sulla strada di fronte ai suoi occhi un'ombra più scura si stacca dalle altre, portandosi al centro della luce creata dalla luna, avanza piano senza fretta quei passi leggeri la curva di quel corpo che prende contorno e forma.

"Cosa ci fai qui Estel" sapeva che era lui a nascondersi tra quelle ombre scure "Devo dire che in tutti i posti che ti ho cercato questo non era proprio nei miei pensieri" ed eccolo davanti a lui con il sorriso dolce sulle labbra è negli occhi una luce che non riusciva a definire "non dirmi che è il tuo nuovo modo di scappare da quel trono"

"Sono o non sono il re" lo guarda con un leggero sorriso "è solo uno dei tanti luoghi che appartengono al mio regno"

"Certo Re, ritenta con chi non ti conosce" si avvicina ancora di più, la luna brilla sulle loro figure avvolte dalla sottile nebbia pallida "i tuoi occhi non mi permettono più di leggere fino in fondo nei tuoi pensieri, ma so che qualcosa si agita nel tuo petto... Edro i 'ûr Estel, ú 'aro achas" (apri il cuore Estel, non avere paura)

"Tutto cambierà, domani io non sarò più quello che sono ora" sospira abbassando lo sguardo "Domani dirò addio a quello che sono stato fino ad oggi, salirò su quel trono è non potrò più raggiungerti, la lontananza … la lontananza cambia i sentimenti anche quelli più forti"

"A volte mi chiedo se ascolti mai le parole che ti dico, lotto da anni verso il tuo lato più umano quello che ti rende così insicuro, non devi aver paura ne di domani ne degli anni che verranno io non sarò mai lontano per te Aragorn"

Ti avvicini così silenzioso e leggero le tue braccia scivolano contro la mia vita stringendomi al tuo petto, avverto il calore della tua pelle su di me, il tuo respiro leggermente affannoso contro la guancia. Perchè respiri così in fretta Estel, quali pensieri ti hanno portato in questo posto?

Anche il mio respiro è affannoso, il mio petto si alza e si abbassa in fretta nella calda prigione delle tue braccia, il cuore palpita così in forte e il sangue mi romba nelle orecchie con tale intensità che ogni altro suono mi arriva lontano e ovattato.  
Chini il capo e i tuoi capelli scuri scivolano sulle mie guance mentre nascondi il volto tra il mio collo e la spalla, ti stringo a me circondando le tue spalle con le mie braccia, godendo della bellissima sensazione che mi avvolge. Chiudo gli occhi appoggiando la fronte alla tua spalla forte … Parlami confidati con me come una volta.

Il vento soffia piano mischiando la candita stoffa dell'abito del l'elfo con quella scarlatta dell'uomo i capelli mossi da mani invisibili sospinti ad accarezzare i volti, l'abbraccio in cui erano stretti li rendeva un unico essere di luce e ombra.

"Ho bisogno, di vivere questa ultima luna lontano da quello che sarò, andiamo via cavalchiamo verso l'orizzonte come una volta, il pensiero di domani la solitudine che mi aspetta su quel trono, i giorni circondato da persone che non conosco e senza un volto amico... non respiro qui Legolas "

Sorride l'elfo in quell'abbraccio, spingendo il capo verso quello dell'uomo "Sai perchè ti stavo cercando Aragorn, giorni fa ho cavalcato a lungo nei boschi dell'Ithilien" lo sente irrigidirsi a quella frase si scosta da lui per capirne il motivo, ma come succedeva spesso nulla mostravano quegli occhi "C'è un posto che voglio mostrarti, sapevo che non era qui che volevi essere stanotte" gli sorride accarezzandogli dolcemente la guancia ruvida per la barba "Ci sono due cavalli che ci attendono poco lontano delle scuderie... andiamo"

Fa un passo indietro, allontanandosi da lui iniziando a camminare verso il luogo in cui avrebbero trovato i cavalli, si volta a guardarlo è per la prima volta dopo giorno lo sguardo del ramingo era limpido sereno, felice

"Non devi neanche chiedermelo... Echado i ven, Edhel (fammi strada Elfo)"

Scuote il capo leggermente " Ú 'edin thelid o le, fair (Non prendo ordini da te Mortale)"

Continua...

**Note finali: **Un enorme grazie a Ene per l'aiuto con l'elfico, giuro prima o poi mi darai un 10 pieno ma ….. non è questo il giorno  
Grazie a tutte voi che l'avete letta un bacione al prossimo capitolo che non so quando sarà :D


	2. Chapter 2

_o so sono in super ritardo con questo capitolo, mi ci è voluto molto per scriverlo e spero di essere riuscita a dare tutto quello che avevo nella mente..  
Un rigraziamento particolare a tutte voi che l'avete letta  
Ovviamente un ringraziamente particolare alla mia maestra di elfico Enedhil stavolta superato la sufficienza grazie sempre tesorina  
Che altro dirvi se non buona lettura_

**Capitolo II**

Le Mura della città degli uomini erano lontane dietro le loro spalle un puntino pallido che si allontanava sempre di più pallido e silenzioso, davanti a loro si apriva la pianura del Pelennor il un cielo di velluto punteggiato di stelle e la luna che benevola brillava piena e lontana per dare luce a quella notte, alla sua ultima notte prima di portare sulle spalle l'eredità da cui era sempre fuggito, scuote la testa no non voleva pensarci stava cavalcando verso l'orizzonte, ramingo ancora per una notte, con l'amico di sempre.

Recuperati i cavalli, pronti vicino alle scuderie, avevano percorso le strade buie, frequentate solo da qualche cittadino un po' sbronzo, fino al cancello distrutto, superare le guardie senza farsi vedere era stato facile, ed una volta fuori dalle mura il sorriso era ricomparso sul viso, non una parola era stata detta tra loro dopo aver lasciato la strada Silente alle spalle il rumore della natura l'unico suono oltre il rumore degli zoccoli degli animali sul terreno.

Non sapeva dove Legolas lo stava conducendo, anzi poco importava, stare con lui lontano da quel senso di soffocamento provato in quei giorni l'aveva fatto rinascere, sentiva il cuore battere leggero nel petto e il sorriso aleggiava sul suo volto disteso finalmente, senza quella linea forzata che aveva tenuto fino al tramonto.

Impercettibili, le folate di vento scuotevano come carezze i rami e le foglie degli alberi intrecciate fra di loro. Li sentiva come sussurrare, parole ….frasi in un linguaggio a lui ignoto... eppure ammaliante.

Ad ogni fruscio, ad ogni tremore, della più piccola foglia si creava una melodia talmente armoniosa da somigliare a strofe piene di poesia. Parole pronunciate all'unisono, parole di una perfetta intesa un'unica voce che si rincorre tra l'erbetta fine che si piegava al loro passaggio e il vento... il vento leggermente fresco sulla pelle rendeva quelle voci ancora più forti.

Vivendo a contatto con gli elfi, imparando da loro ad ascoltare la natura a immergersi in essa tutto quello non gli sembrava casuale. Quando alberi, foglie, iniziavano a parlarsi, lo facevano solo per un preciso motivo... Il problema era che non sapeva quale... nell'aria c'era come una specie di attesa un velo impalpabile che sentiva aleggiare su di loro, come la nebbia sottile lì aveva avvolti di fronte alle porte del riposo eterno... solo che a differenza non era soffocante ma un piacevole brivido lungo la schiena.

Lancia un'occhiata al ruscello che scorreva quieto alla loro destra, accompagnatore di quel percorso a lui sconosciuto, la sua voce quasi si perdeva in quel sussurrare di foglie e vento, si stavano lentamente avviando su un sentiero che solo l'elfo sembrava conoscere addentrandosi nella boscaglia fitta. I rami degli alberi pian piano diventavano come un tetto verde, morbido intrecciandosi leggeri e voluttuosi sulle loro teste. Più proseguivano e più la vegetazione si infittiva, neanche i raggi della luna riuscivano a fare capolino tra le fronde degli immensi alberi, tutto era ombra quasi del tutto celato ai suoi occhi mortali.

"Legolas, non credi che sarebbe meglio …. insomma io..."  
la risata improvvisa del l'elfo lo zittisce facendogli colorire le guance, prima lo prega quasi per uscire da quelle mura per poi aver timore dei boschi lui un ramingo... si passa una mano su gli occhi con fare sconsolato " …. non dire niente"

"Io non stavo per dire assolutamente nulla Estel" si volta a guardarlo con un sorriso dolce e gli occhi cristallini come sempre solo leggermente velati da una leggera ironia "a breve saremo arrivati e quando saremo lì dirò tantissime cose, parleremo come non abbiamo fatto in questi giorni e domani quando il primo sole di questa nuova vita cadrà sul tuo volto, forse avrai capito che nulla cambierà quella corona sulla tua testa"

Volta di nuovo lo sguardo sul sentiero che stavano percorrendo, riprendendo a cavalcare, lasciando il ramingo dietro di se, adorava camminare nei boschi, gli piaceva sentire la natura sussurrare gli piaceva sentire il vento tra i capelli, il profumo che gli arrivava leggero, il cavallo che lo conduceva lentamente senza scossoni. Conosceva a memoria la strada che stavano percorrendo, voleva portare Estel in quel luogo... un posto talmente bello una dimora della natura dove l'uomo non aveva mai poggiato piede.

Vi era capitato per sbaglio, quando pochi giorni fa era si era allontanato da Minas Thirt all'alba, quando i raggi del sole si erano posati sul suo volto aveva sentito come un richiamo dentro se, il suono di una voce all'aveva spinto a cavalcare verso quella direzione, non ne aveva compreso il motivo ed ancora non gli era chiaro perchè i suoi passi si erano mossi su quel sentiero, quasi invisibile anche per i suoi occhi immortali, lo spettacolo che si era aperto dinnanzi a se... un insieme di forza e delicatezza fusi in perfetta armonia. Si era seduto a guardare quella distesa per ore studiandone ogni piccolo dettaglio godendo del sole caldo sulla pelle, per poi addentrassi nelle rocce, ed era lì che stava portando Aragorn tra quelle rocce o per meglio dire in ciò che esse custodivano.

Sorride girando lo sguardo verso il ramingo che lo seguiva, sapeva che in quell'oscurità vedeva poco o quasi nulla è forse era questo che in un primo momento l'aveva disorientato, sorride appena incrocia i suoi occhi, quegli occhi chiari come acqua di ruscello, in cui adorava perdersi, poteva non sembrare ma a volte era proprio il ramingo il più forte tra loro, quello che riusciva a spronarlo con poche semplici parole, quando lo sconforto sembrava diventare più forte di tutti in lui.

Sprona il cavallo ad andare più veloce, voleva arrivare il prima possibile voleva sdraiarsi sulla roccia e guardare in quegli occhi finchè non gli avrebbero lasciato guardare fin in fondo come una volta, era stanco di quella continua tensione che a volte si percepiva tra di loro ed era stanco di nascondergli quello che provava, erano amici avrebbero superato anche quello, forse sbagliava a pensare in quel modo, ma non voleva più avere segreti per lui, Aragorn doveva sapere cosa gli si agitava dentro ogni volta che i loro abbracci e le loro carezze andavano oltre.

Dopo una buona mezz'ora di cammino, gli alberi cominciarono a diradarsi, fino a restare ai margini di una piccola radura.  
Gli occhi di Aragorn non si erano mai posati su un luogo così bello, il prato brillava sotto i raggi della luna piena come se la sua distesa verde non fosse semplice erba ma smeraldi abbandonati sulla nuda terra, immensa distesa che terminava con l'inizio di una parete rocciosa, liscia senza appigli impossibile da scalare, da cui sgorgava forte una limpida cascata circondata da alberi e fronde di ogni tipo, il laghetto generato ai suoi piedi si apriva largo dando vita al rigagnolo di fiume che li aveva accompagnati fin lì, l'aria era odorosa di erba bagnata e del profumo della ninfea che cresceva nell'acqua stessa.

Gli aveva fatto cenno di scendere da cavallo per proseguire a piedi verso quelle rocce, il silenzio rotto solo dallo scrosciare dell'acqua e da qualche animale solitario di passaggio nella radura, il suo spirito di elfo si era liberato di fronte a un simile spettacolo la prima volta che si era ritrovato lì e poteva vedere l'effetto che stava avendo su Estel, finalmente la leggera ruga sulla fronte che in quei giorni era una costante sul suo viso, era sparita per lasciare il posto al volto rilassato che conosceva.

"Dopo tanto orrore e violenza fa bene al cuore vedere che ci sono angoli di questo mondo che non ne sono stati contaminati dalla guerra e dalla distruzione, non chiedermi come l'ho trovato so soltanto che una voce mi ha guidato fin qui"

Il ramingo si era voltato verso di lui sorridendo, per poi percorrere con gli occhi di nuovo ogni cosa gustandone la pace che sentiva scorrere in lui "Solo un elfo dei boschi poteva trovarlo, non potevi portarmi in un luogo più bello Legolas sembra la radura dove ci siamo scontrati prima di diventare….." abbassa gli occhi forse non era la parola giusta, ma l'unica parola che poteva usare era "…..Amici"

Il vento si era alzato di nuovo smuovendo gli alberi con il suo alito leggero e fresco, sollevando l'erba facendola oscillare con dolce musica riempiendo l'aria sovrastando il rumore dell'acqua, gli occhi dell'elfo puntanti in quelli dell'uomo di nuovo in silenzio, di nuovo quelle barriera alza a difendere i pensieri.

"Perché lo dici con quel tono la parola amici… come a sottolineare che non lo siamo"

Cosa rispondere a quell'affermazione forse con l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente quando pensava al loro rapporto "Ohhh be non siamo solo amici, siamo tanto altro noi" gli sorride tenendo lo sguardo basso, cercando di cambiare discorso "Perché volevi portarmi qui…."

Ancora quegli occhi a chiudergli ogni strada ancora quel muro alzato sulle parole, sospira scuotendo la testa cercando di chiarire un po' i suoi dubbi su quello che voleva fare … dire … spiegargli

"Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto bene, quando ti ho visto da solo in quel posto di morte io… non so è come se avessi percepito la tua confusione ma allo stesso tempo non potevo aiutarti a dissiparla, sapevo che era inutile parlarti di nuovo tra quelle mura che ti sembrano una prigione allora ho deciso di portarti qui….. anche per il solo fatto che nessuno ci disturberà"

Lo guarda sorridendo, invitandolo a seguirlo verso la cascata il manto di velluto sopra di loro ricoperto di stelle rende la superficie dell'acqua quasi evanescente brilla sui fiori delle ninfee creandone effetti di luce unici. Si avvicina al ramingo guardandolo negli occhi con sguardo di sfida

"Cenim, ir esteliach nin (Vediamo, quanto ti fidi di me Aragorn)" prende una benda dalla tasca della tunica " Ora ti lascerai bendare e condurre in questa montagna e quando ti darò il permesso di togliertela voglio..." esista un attimo indeciso "che mi racconti… che mi parli…. come non accade da molto, voglio che mi permetti di nuovo di leggere nei tuoi occhi … e lo stesso farò anch'io"

Sussulta a quelle parole, sapeva che nulla avrebbe mai potuto nascondergli ed era vero che si nascondeva ai suoi occhi da tanto, ed ora proprio in quella notte dove già il suo spirito era in tensione gli chiedeva di aprirsi di nuovo a lui come un tempo di cancellare ogni tipo di segreto tra loro, capiva anche il senso di quelle parole "Vediamo, quanto ti fidi di me Aragorn" che in un primo momento gli erano sembrate strane, lui gli avrebbe affidato la sua vita è questo l'elfo lo sapeva, solo che ora quella fiducia la richiedeva per altro, essere di nuovo un libro aperto uno per l'altro.

Lo guarda un sguardo quasi smarrito e timoroso, che l'elfo coglie perfettamente gli accarezza una guancia sorride a quel tocco delicato sulla sua pelle ruvida dalla barba in colta, di fronte a quella dolcezza si lascia andare completamente " Be iest lîn ... Dorthon, edhel ir anirag(Come desideri ….Attendo Elfo quando desideri ) "

Scuote la testa divertito e sollevato dalla sua risposta " Non così in fretta dobbiamo entrare in quella grotta e assicurare un posto tranquillo ai cavalli"

Il vento mulinava piano sollevando il terriccio e l'erba leggera, mentre avanzavano , passo dopo passo, verso l'accesso alla montagna.  
L'erba si piegava sotto i loro passi con accondiscendente riverenza solo per rialzarsi di nuovo perfetta come se nessuno l'avesse toccata.  
Ancora qualche passo prima di fermarsi vicino a un pino piegato, gli aghi verde grigio, l'ingresso ala grotta ostruito dai suoi rami, che ostili gli graffiavano e punzecchiavano le mani con i loro appuntiti stiletti mentre cercavano di scostarli per far passare i cavalli.  
Dietro quella chioma appuntita, l'accesso ad una grotta profonda non buia visto l'enorme spaccatura che dal soffitto faceva penetrare la luce della luna luccicando sulle pareti impregnate di sottili rigagnoli d'acqua.

L'aria leggermente umida soffocante rispetto a quella dolce e fresca che aveva sentito sulla pelle, lo fa boccheggiare per qualche secondo. Alle loro spalle il vento soffiò più forte come a voler richiudere il sipario sollevato per far passare i cavalli, tramutando il paesaggio in un muro indistinto di foglie e aghi di pino.

Il fondo, si perdeva invisibile dietro una curva, non poteva far ameno di chiedersi cosa c'era al di là di quella curva, cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta giunti … cosa avrebbe detto e fatto... si stava leggermente innervosendo ….

"Aragorn, puoi seriamente dire alla tua mente di tornare qui" di scatto volta la testa verso l'elfo i cavalli legati e al sicuro e l'elfo vicino a lui con sguardo leggermente infastidito, si era di nuovo smarrito nei suoi pensieri dimenticando quello che lo circondava, sospira scuotendo la testa

"Scusami, ho preso la strana abitudine di …. Lascia stare suppongo che ora devi bendarmi"

Lascia andare un sospiro di frustrazione a quella non risposta, si avvicina al uomo prendendo la delicata benda di seta verde chiaro " Sen nad le telia ….. Estel (Questa cosa ti diverte...Estel)" aveva usato un tono volutamente malizioso sospirandogli quella frase direttamente nell'orecchio e il brivido che aveva sentito scorre sulla sua pelle l'aveva fatto sorridere

"Non immagini quanto" si era morso le labbra a quella risposta che gli era uscita spontanea dopo quell'allusione unita alla sua vicinanza e al delicato profumo che percepiva mentre stringeva il nodo dietro la nuca.… profumo che annullava ogni altro presente. La mano delicata, si era stretta sulla sua più ruvida mentre un braccio si stringeva alla sua vita facendo forza per muoverlo.

Stavano camminando verso l'interno e con la vista annullata tutti gli altri sensi si erano come risvegliati, la solida presenta al suo fianco unico appiglio in quel fluttuare di profumi e rumori, fruscii leggeri che gli accarezzavano le orecchie.

La caduta di un piccolo masso, dovuto al vento che aveva preso a soffiare più forte vibrò sulle pareti della caverna rifrangendosi attorno a lui, ingigantendosi, l'aria diventava sempre più umida, calda, densa lo avvolse con il suo mantello pesante ma non fastidioso.

I suoi piedi poggiavano sicuri su quelle rocce, più camminavano più percepiva suoni diversi il rombare della cascata si era perso lontano diventando solo un piccolo sottofondo leggero, lasciando il posto a un tintinnare d'acqua più delicato ipnotico, il vento sbatteva sulle pareti dando voce alla roccia in cui si erano inoltrati ….. il resto era solo silenzio quel silenzio pieno di vita che non percepiva da tanto.

Gli piaceva la sensazione di abbandono con cui Aragon si stava facendo guidare, la sua risposta di ugual misura maliziosa come la sua domanda gli aveva fatto calmare i batti accelerati del cuore e messo a tacere le paure che sentiva, dandogli la forza necessaria per continuare quello che aveva iniziato. La caverna che stavano percorrendo era lunga e molto profonda quasi non la ricordava così o forse era l'attesa di arrivare nel fondo a farla sembrare diversa.

Rispetto alla grotta iniziale dove avevano lasciato i cavalli, il lungo corridoio che stavano percorrendo era di pietra liscia e levigata quasi fosse stata scavata artificialmente, nessun dislivello sulla superficie dove posavano i loro piedi, la luce fioca dalle spaccature naturali sui fianchi delle pareti rendeva l'ambiente di luce fioca e delicata... fasci di luna argenta dove brillava polvere d'acqua che scorreva lungo le pareti.

Stavano camminando da diversi minuti, nel buio assoluto in cui era avvolto potevano sembrare ore, di sicuro non aveva percezione tattile del luogo che stavano percorrendo ne se fosse un lungo corridoio diritto o se invece c'erano svolte o curvature.  
Non voleva fare domande stupide dato che l'elfo gli aveva chiesto di fidarsi di lui, ma non era nel suo modo di essere continuare a stare fermo a farsi guidare, senza neanche dire una parola non che fosse un chiacchierone di solito, solo ecco tutto quel silenzio iniziava ad innervosirlo.

Ma proprio quando stava per aprire la bocca per chiedere quanto ancora ci volesse per arrivare i loro passi si fermarono "Ora puoi toglierti la benda Estel"

"Finalmente iniziavo a pensare che …. " dimenticò tutte le sue domande sbarrando gli occhi incredulo, appena misero a fuoco quello che lo circondava dopo la forza permanenza al buio.

Dinanzi a lui si apriva una gigantesca cavità concentrica dalle altissime pareti smerigliate, tra le rocce appuntite migliaia di splendidi cristalli catturavano la luce, rifrangendola in milioni di arcobaleni colorati che illuminavano l'intero antro, disegnando ombre iridescenti ed instabili.  
Una serie di piccoli scalini portava ad un piano leggermente ribassato rispetto all'entrata, da cui loro provenivano.  
Sulla sinistra, un po' in disparte, un enorme vasca naturale in cui gorgogliava acqua termale, scaldava l'intero ambiente con il suo piacevole calore facendo danzare sulla sua superficie cristallina morbide volute di vapore elegante mentre una piccola, tintinnate, cascatella di purissima acqua ghiacciata si riversava da una cavità più piccola, adiacente alla prima.  
Poco distante un piano levigato liscio di pietra quasi rosa rispetto al colore delle altre, rialzato di un paio di metri rispetto a tutto il resto, si accedeva tramite scalini naturali dai bordi irregolari, su di essa stranamente erano posati mantelli colorati a creare un enorme, soffice, giaciglio. Nemmeno la reggia più bella poteva vantare una tale magnificenza, ed ora che la vedeva capiva anche perché Legolas se ne era innamorato, sembrava una delle stanza più nascoste del Reame Boscoso.

Il fruscio del vento proveniva ovattato e lontano e sollevando il volto il ramingo notò che sul soffitto, altissimo, della grotta, si apriva una grossa spaccatura irregolare, interamente ricoperta di levigato cristallo naturale, oltre il quale poteva scorgere il cielo vellutato di stelle e uno scorcio della luna piena, mentre i lunghi rami di qualche pino che si era teso accondiscendente, mascherava il lucernario, proteggendolo così da pioggia e intemperie, senza impedire alla luce di entrare copiosa e scintillante nella grotta.

"Aragorn" sembrava piacevolmente sorpreso di quel luogo, come lo era stato lui appena vi aveva messo piede, si sentiva a casa tra quelle solide e naturali pareti "Sono venuto qui molte volte in questi giorni, mi fa sentire a casa questo luogo" abbassa lo sguardo a quelle parole "Non fraintendermi Minas Thirt è una città bellissima... ma è troppo chiusa e lontana dalle mie amate foreste"

Si era intenerito a quella rivelazione, sorridendo anche nel suo timore di averlo ferito con quell'affermazione "Non devi dir nulla Legolas, è una delle cose che voglio fare, da domani dare alla città un po' della magia degli elfi, così ti sentirai a casa quando verrai a farmi visita" una fitta al cuore a quelle parole

L'elfo aveva preso a scendere verso quella pozza d'acqua calda fermandosi proprio sul bordo, lasciando cadere il mantello ai suoi piedi, non si era voltato verso l'uomo ma sapeva che a breve l'avrebbe raggiunto.

"Diventerebbe splendida …. anche Gimli non vede l'ora di portare il suo popolo lì per darti una mano" continua a dargli le spalle mentendo quella distanza volutamente

"Si ne abbiamo parlato spesso in questi giorni, vuole aiutarmi a ricostruirmi la città grazie all'arte del popolo di Durin, ed io ne sono onorato" sorride ripensando alle parole dell'amico "Mi ha detto che mi costruirà il miglior portone che abbia mai visto degno della mia città"

"La senti la tua città … Estel, oppure è ancora quel luogo sconosciuto da cui fuggire"

"Non so dirtelo … Legolas io sarò solo tra quelle mura domani è questo … questo mi porta a fuggire lontano da essa, mi conosci sono un ramingo non ho mai avuto una patria"

Sospira a quelle parole, ma non poteva dirgli nulla di Arwen, non ora domani, domani avrebbe coronato il suo sogno avendola al suo fianco, lei stessa gli aveva inviato una lettera pregandolo di non informarlo del suo arrivo. "Pensi ancora di essere solo, domani molti di noi ritorneranno nelle loro terre, devono farlo ma alcuni torneranno Gimli … ed anch'io"

Sussulta a quelle parole, era ovvio che Legolas sarebbe tornato a trovarlo, che lui stesso gli avrebbe scritto in attesa di rivederlo "Cosa intendi dire?..."

Sorride dolcemente "Non sei ancora Re, ma parto solo per comunicare a mio padre che voglio portare aiuto al Signore dell'albero bianco per ridare luce e splendore alla sua terra" si volta leggermente verso di lui per guardarlo con luce maliziosa negli occhi " Che ne dici … credi che il Re approverebbe, sarebbe felice di avere l'aiuto del popolo Sindarin ?"

Scuota la testa, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi , il cuore aveva preso a battere più velocemente nel petto a quelle parole "Non so cosa farà il Re Legolas …. Ma io ne sono più che felice" lo vede voltarsi di nuovo verso l'acqua

Gli era sembrato così lontano, in quel momento non poteva sopportare la distanza fisica tra di loro, usciti di lì si sarebbero separati è vero sarebbe tornato ma quanto tempo avrebbe trascorso lontano non lo sapeva, così si era avvicinato lentamente voleva stringerlo come l'aveva stretto di fronte alle porte del Rath Dinen, quando aveva dovuto stringerlo a se per quella insopportabile paura di perderlo, ora voleva stringerlo ancora una volta.  
E' proprio quando stava per poggiare le mani sui suoi fianchi Legolas si era voltato di scatto perdendo l'equilibro a causa della sua inaspettata vicinanza.

"Est….nooo"

"Lego…"

Facendo finire entrambi nell'acqua, erano riemersi guardandosi negli occhi leggermente scioccati fino a scoppiare a ridere

"Perché ti sei girato"

"Tu perché ti sei avvicinato così"

"Da quando i tuoi sensi di elfo non funzionano"

"Ti faccio vedere se funzionano …. Estel"

L'elfo aveva preso a spingerlo sott'acqua, iniziando una prova di forza, è più lui cercava di spingerlo più Aragorn contrapponeva la sua forza fisica alla leggerezza tipica del suo popolo. Passarono diversi ore a rincorrersi e spingersi nell'acqua calda e vaporosa, alternando momenti di pausa in cui si studiavano a vicenda... Fin quando la stanchezza tipica della razza umana non prevalse sul ramingo.

"Ti lascio vincere" aveva il fiato corto e una stanchezza piacevole nelle braccia

"Certo, come no" l'aveva guardato togliersi piano gli stivali bagnati e la casacca, la sua pelle candida sembrava catturare la lucentezza dell'acqua, assorbendola per poi rifrangerla più candida e pura.

Le volute di vapore si schiusero per lui in petali vellutati, impalpabili labbra di un amante che si preparavano ad accogliere la lingua del loro padrone.

La luce dei cristalli si rincorse tra le sue ciocche chiare disegnando riverberi notturni tra i suoi capelli di seta mentre qualche scintillio, più coraggioso degli altri, scivolava ad accendere il suo sguardo azzurro.  
Si volse a guardarlo in silenzio, muovendosi con muta eleganza e con tale ipnotica lentezza che solo il sospiro estatico dell'acqua confermò ad Aragorn di essersi effettivamente spostato di qualche passo verso l'elfo con la mano tesa come a voler toccare quella candida perfezione... come quella volta … la prima volta che l'aveva visto baciato dalla luce e dalla carezza dell'acqua

"Che c'è Aragorn" la voce di Legolas lo riscosse dalla sua ammaliata contemplazione, non aveva idea di che cosa dovesse fare…. Dire, aveva il respiro rapido e il volto in fiamme, poteva sembrare la conseguenza del loro gioco ma non era così...

"Niente guardavo come sembri così parte di tutto questo, come riesci a non sembrare un intruso in questo luogo... dimora degli spiriti della natura"

Si era avvicinato all'amico sciogliendogli piano la spilla che teneva legata il mantello, visto che a differenza sua era ancora vestito "Tu sei stato cresciuto dalla mia stirpe... scorre il sangue dei Dunedai dentro di te, non puoi neanche immaginare quanto questo lungo ti appartenga, non sei un intruso, non lo potrai mai esserlo dove io mi sento a casa"

Dopo anni ancora si stupiva di come l'amico riuscisse dare forma colore alle parole, a fagliele entrare dentro come musica dolce a lenire un animo ferito. Come riusciva con solo poche semplici frasi a farlo sentire al posto giusto.

Si erano guardati sorridendo dolcemente uscendo dall'acqua calda, avevano acceso il fuoco per cercare di asciugare in parte i vestiti zuppi, erano rimasti con i soli pantaloni attaccati addosso quasi come una seconda pelle, si erano distesi sul quella pila di mantelli lasciati da Legolas nei giorni precedenti, il mondo fuori lontano l'unico spettatore il cielo che si intravedeva tra i rami di pino e le stallatiti naturali che invadevano il soffitto.

E in quella pace in quel silenzio rotto dalla dedicata voce dell'acqua il suo animo si era come aperto liberato, e le parole erano fluite da sole lasciandole scorrere fuori dalle sue labbra che per tanto tempo le avevano imprigionate

"Mi chiedo come fai a sapere che è da tanto che tengo dei pensieri solo per me, sapevo che in questo anno di vicinanza, anche se nella guerra e nella difficoltà della missione, ti saresti accorto che a volte fuggivo lontano dai tuoi occhi" si era lasciato scivolare all'indietro le braccia dietro la testa gli occhi persi nello scorcio di cielo visibile "Non volevo tenerti fuori dai miei pensieri più segreti Legolas, solo non so come affrontarli neanche io"

Si era disteso al suo fianco a pancia in giù un braccio sotto il volto l'altro appoggiato sulla stoffa delicata, gli occhi puntati sul bellissimo profilo del uomo al suo fianco "Mi ha fatto male…. Vederti in quel luogo prima, era come se tu stessi parlando e chiedendo aiuto a chi non può dartene invece di cercare …me come avresti fatto un tempo" aveva sospirato lasciando uscire fuori l'aria dai polmoni contratti "Ci sono tante cose che voglio dirti, c'è tanto che voglio sapere Aragorn, ma non credere che sia facile per me, ho paura di perdere … Te, è non è una sensazione a cui sono abituato, eppure da quando ti conosco è una costante nella mia vita"

Si era voltato di scatto a quelle parole, sembravano così simili a quelle che si ripeteva lui ogni volta che pensava a quello che la sua vicinanza gli provocava, ogni volta che pensava a quando sarebbe tornato nel suo regno, ed ora che una minima parte di quei timori era stata sciolta restava quella più difficile da rivelargli. Si era voltato verso di lui mettendosi sul fianco, lasciando che quel velo che aveva posto ai suoi pensieri scivolasse via, poggiando una mano sulla guancia dell'elfo

"Tiro nin, boe le tiro nin" (Guardami, devi guardarmi)

Era rimasto fermo con la mano poggiata su quella guancia candida morbida, permettendo al elfo di scorgere ogni singolo pensiero che non gli aveva mai rivelato, le sue paure ….quello che l'aveva tormentato… quello che lo stava tormentando … il desiderio di averlo … ogni cosa

"I chin nîn ui cennir le" (I miei occhi hanno visto sempre te)

Come una cascata imprigionata da una caduta di massi che si libera dopo infiniti tentativi, ecco cos'erano gli occhi di Aragorn in quel momento un rombante scosciare d'acqua che travolge ogni cosa al suo passaggio, così quei pensieri si stavano riversando su di lui. Quanto erano simili loro due, quanto si erano nascosti l'un l'altro per paura di perdersi, quando niente su quella terra oltre lo scorre del tempo poteva separarli

A quelle parole il ramingo lascia andare un sospiro "Non hai bisogno di parole; continui ad essere un mistero Legolas, a volte mi sembri così lontano, eppure allo stesso tempo mi conosci talmente bene da sentire quello che non dico quando me ne resto zitto."

Gli occhi del elfo si erano illuminati a quella frase "Come potrei non conoscerti Estel, io ti guardo ti osservo anche quando mi credi lontano" sospira. Lo guarda mentre gli sorride un sorriso dolce e limpido. Un sorriso per fagli capire quanto anche lui creatura immortale ha bisogno della sua presenza della sua vicinanza

"ú bedig... ae tirion i chin lîn nuir, si henion …. (Non lo dici… se guardo i tuoi occhi profondi ora capisco…)"

Le mani si alzano sino a stringere, ad aggrapparsi alla mia schiena, sulle spalle… sono mani forti e sottili delicate, che sapranno sempre sostenermi, qualunque pazzia io possa fare, lungo qualunque strada io possa perdermi…lo so con certezza, quando sento il tocco della tua mano non hai bisogno di dire niente…è il tuo essere che parla per te…Legolas

Siamo diversi, eppure i nostri spiriti si capiscono alla perfezione…"Aragorn se tu potessi leggere nei miei occhi come io stò facendo ora con te, capiresti che sono anni che provo sentimenti che non dovrei provare, che sono arrivato a provare invidia e gelosia per chi mi è caro come un fratello per averti avuto tra le sue braccia. Quando in quello stesso modo avrei... vorrei tenerti io, un desiderio che si è impossessato di me dal primo istante, nascosto dall'indifferenza prima e dall'amicizia dopo"

Si avvicina di più all'uomo, a quel corpo così diverso dal suo così forte, così caldo... chiude gli occhi appoggiando la fronte alla sua stringendolo a se "Perchè... perchè ti sei tenuto tutto dentro, quel giorno, invece di cercare lui … perchè non hai cercato me"

Chiude gli occhi nascondendosi tra il collo e la spalla dell'elfo "Non l'ho cercato, ci siamo trovati per sbaglio ed è successo quello che è successo... possiamo non parlarne insomma non è un soggetto di cui amo parlare, come non sopporto la sua vicinanza ne come ha tentato quella volta di farti capire, che ho solo spento un fuoco accesso da te"

"Non è vero che non sopporti la sua vicinanza" sorride respirando il profumo dei suoi capelli "Nâ ad cuin i naurAragorn_ ( _E' ancora acceso il fuoco... Aragorn" lascia scivolare la mano ferma sulla schiena sentendo i brividi a fior di pelle, il suo viso leggermente ruvido per la barba struscia sulla pelle delicata del collo facendolo sospirare, lo scosta leggermente da quel rifugio

"Nâ mîn tangadad? " (E' un'affermazione?)

Il sussurro del elfo gli sfiorò la guancia in una carezza lieve, impalpabile...Un mormorio vellutato e dolce, un suono leggero e fragile che si librò tra loro, per un attimo eterno.  
Aragorn sfuggì quegli occhi blu che avevano la capacità di fargli perdere la ragione, mentre il respiro si perdeva sulle sue labbra socchiuse. Piano si lascia scivolare all'indietro permettendo a l'elfo di scivolare su di lui facendo aderire i loro corpi

E' un sì?

Le sue dita si intrecciano tra quei capelli di seta chiara, così morbidi e lisci, il peso del corpo di Legolas sopra il suo, era così calda e morbida la sua pelle liscia perfetta. Il suo respiro lieve gli accarezzava la guancia destra, dolcemente, con ritmo lento e profondo.  
Le sue braccia lo stringevano possessivamente ma senza costrizione, gli sarebbe bastato poco per allontanarlo.

Tre parole per porre una semplice domanda...Per chiedere un permesso...Tre semplice parole che racchiudevano però infiniti significati.

Volse lentamente il capo fissando nuovamente quegli occhi blu, immobili, in attesa.  
In quelle iridi cobalto luci e ombre disegnavano linee instabili e ipnotiche... quelle tre parole erano impresse a fuoco

E' un sì?

Il ramingo sollevò il capo annullando la piccola distanza che separava le sue labbra da quelle rosee e sottili.  
Le sfiorò piano, quasi impercettibilmente, assaporando la loro morbida, umida, dolcezza prima lentamente tracciò il contorno della sua bocca disegnandole con la propria lingua per poi scivolare sul mento più giù, lungo la linea della gola.

L'elfo socchiuse le labbra liberando un ansimo leggero lasciando che le palpebre calassero a velargli lo sguardo mentre ogni centimetro del suo corpo si tendeva a ricevere quella carezza lieve.  
Con delicatezza l'elfo fece scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli per poi sfiorare la pelle calda della nuca, soffermandosi sul contrasto della sua pelle chiara con quella più scura del uomo.  
Poteva avvertire chiaramente il veloce tamburellio del suo cuore...Correva così forte...

Per un momento arrestò la carezza della sua mano, incerto... Glia aveva chiesto di lasciarsi andare di lasciare a lui il comando, non sapeva se Aragorn avesse avuto altre esperienze dopo quella con Lanthir.  
Aveva paura, paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, paura che stesse sbagliando, paura di avergli chiesto un controllo che forse voleva avere lui

Allargò le dita della mano sfiorando con il palmo il collo facendolo gemere piano per lui...Nessun tremito nel suo corpo solo brividi di attesa

Scese sul suo viso prendendo a depositare una lieve serie di piccoli baci sulla sua guancia, sulle sue labbra, catturandole dolcemente tra le sue quando il ramingo, ad occhi chiusi, allungò il viso cercando il suo, desideroso di un contatto più profondo.

"Sì..." sussurrò appena l'uomo lasciandosi scivolare sui morbidi mantelli, le labbra ancora bagnate del suo sapore leggermente tremati per la miriade di emozioni che scuoteva ogni angolo del suo corpo.

Legolas lo fissò immobile per un lungo momento, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, meravigliato. Aveva detto...Sì...E il cuore gli era letteralmente schizzato in gola.

Sì!  
Era suo!  
Suo finalmente.  
Quel fuoco... quella calore...

Lentamente coprì la distanza che l'uomo aveva nuovamente posto tra loro sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie.  
Ne tracciò il morbido contorno con la punta della lingua prima di premere piano, tra loro, chiedendo un accesso che gli venne concesso con un flebile sospiro.  
Le loro lingue si accarezzarono, sfiorandosi, cercandosi, ritraendosi nel trovarsi per poi intrecciarsi nuovamente mentre l'elfo affondava una mano tra i suoi capelli scuri e con l'altra gli accarezzava dolcemente un fianco.

Si staccarono di poco fissandosi a lungo prima di scostarsi da lui.

Aragorn lo guardò alzarsi e liberarsi dei pantaloni leggeri che ancora coprivano il suo corpo pallido, pantaloni ancora umidi che nulla lasciava all'immaginazione, a differenza di ciò che si sarebbe atteso, Legolas non si stese su di lui.

"Vieni.." mormorò alzandosi leggermente sui gomiti, guardandolo negli occhi non poteva restargli lontano ora, lo vede scuotere la testa

"Perchè..." mormorò ma l'elfo gli pose l'indice sulle labbra scuotendo piano il capo sedendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

"I lú e bith nâ hamannen(Il tempo delle parole è finito)"

Prima che possa abbracciarmi, all'improvviso lo spingo indietro sul giaciglio improvvisato e mi chino su di lui, tenendogli saldamente inchiodate a terra le braccia e puntandomi sulle ginocchia continuando a mantenere questa eccitante distanza fra di noi.

"Sei crudele, Legolas! Questa è una vera tortura…" protesta lui, ansante; cerca di muoversi, per ribellarsi e finalmente stringermi a sé, ma la presa delle mie mani è ferrea su di lui.

"Shhh…" lo ammonisco io "Ora inizierà una tortura migliore, Aragorn…"

E inizio a baciargli la gola, le spalle larghe i muscoli pronunciati, il torace…il contrasto tra la mia pelle bianca perfetta e la sua più scura leggermente ruvida mi eccita…lo sento sospirare, gli mordicchio capezzoli succhiandoli piano e lui geme…posso inspirare il suo odore un insieme di erba pipa e terra bagnata, assaggiare il sapore della sua pelle che percorro con la bocca e con la lingua…

"Legolas…Saes…"(Legolas … ti prego)

Le mie labbra scendono lungo il suo corpo, mi rialzo per togliergli i pantaloni ancora umidi faccio fatica a staccarli dalle sue gambe muscolose, glieli sfilo lasciandolo nudo di fronte a me. Deglutisce, in attesa della mia prossima tortura.

Io gli lancio un'occhiata maliziosa leccandomi le labbra, prima di chinarmi nuovamente su di lui, di avvolgere la sua eccitazione con il calore umido della mia bocca, assaporandolo per la prima volta godendomi la sensazione di sentirlo, i suoi gemiti si fanno più intensi, la sua mano fra i miei capelli li stringe tirandomi ancora di più verso di lui,mentre l'altra stuzzica la punta dell'orecchio facendomi gemere per quella sensazione, voglio portarlo al culmine…voglio sentire la sua essenza scorrere dentro di me... il suo sapore…

Continuo piano, mordendo la punta succhiandolo per poi aumentare il ritmo. I suoi fianchi si muovono in cerca del mio colore, i suoi gemiti nelle orecchie. Stacco la mano dal fianco per portarla alle sue labbra, le penetro con le dita... dita che inizia suggere e leccare con lo stesso ritmo con cui le mie labbra si occupano della sua eccitazione.

Quando è quasi al limite le lascio scivolare dalle sue labbra fino a farle scivolare piano dentro di lui muovendole per preparare il suo corpo lentamente finchè non lo sento abituarsi a cercarle come la sua eccitazione cerca il mio calore, continuo con quella doppia stimolazione finchè non lo sento venire tra le miei labbra, le mani strette tra i miei capelli la schiena incarnata e il suo gemito di puro piacere nelle orecchie.

Mi lascio scivolare lungo il suo corpo, baciando piano ogni piccolo centimetro della sua pelle ora sudata, e quel leggero sapore salato unito al suo mi fa impazzire, le sue mani scendono lungo il mio corpo accarezzando con dolcezza quasi riverenza la mia pelle, mi impossesso ancora della sua bocca muovendomi su di lasciandogli percepire l'eccitazione di cui è preda il mio corpo.

"Legolas...Gado min! (Legolas...prendimi!)" sospira piano facendomi perdere il controllo

Scorgo un lampo di puro desiderio nei suoi occhi, a quelle parole che mi fa venire i brividi sento le sue mani sui miei fianchi che mi attirano contro di lui…nessuno dei due può resistere oltre…  
Lo sento entrare completamente dentro di me con una sola spinta e io grido di dolore e grido di più ad ogni spinta…mi fa male, ma ne avevo bisogno…sentirlo dentro di me, eccitato e vigoroso, non mi fa capire più niente, mi fa provare un piacere così intenso, mescolato al dolore che via via si attenua fino a sparire lasciando solo questo piacere, questo appagamento totale che mi fa perdere il controllo…le spinte di Legolas continuano ad essere forti e profonde e io continuo a gridare...e voglio che sia così, voglio gridare fino a perdere la voce, fino a restare senza fiato…quando sfiora quel punto dentro di me mi aggrappo alle sue spalle mentre con una mano scendo sul suo fondoschiena per spingerlo ancora di più dentro di me

"Estel..."

ha il respiro sempre più veloce, geme intensamente, si china a baciarmi appassionatamente, rubando ad entrambe quel poco di fiato

"Continua... non fermarti..."

Porta una mano fra i nostri corpi per accarezzarmi mentre mi penetra più a fondo che può e io sono di nuovo eccitato, mi sembra di impazzire, non avverto altro che il calore bruciante dei nostri corpi uniti, la passione tangibile che ci avvolge e su tutto domina il pensiero di averlo dentro di me ed è un pensiero che mi commuove e mi eccita allo stesso tempo…e io vengo con un grido più alto, quando lo sento sciogliermisi dentro invocando il mio nome, una vera invocazione che mi fa venire i brividi, per l'amore e il desiderio inscindibili che ho avvertito nella sua voce…

Mi ricade addosso, restiamo per qualche attimo immobili, sudati, stanchi e storditi dal piacere; poi lo sento baciarmi dolcemente il collo e , a fatica, gli passo una mano fra i capelli, accarezzandoglieli dolcemente.

"Non credevo sarebbe stato così...… ne hai di energie elfo" scherzo io, con un sospiro di appagamento.

Ride, sollevandosi leggermente e mi bacia sulla guancia "Ehhhhhh…più di quante immagini Uomo".

Rido leggermente "Sei stato …. è stato ... Legolas!" gli dico io e lui mi fa un bellissimo sorriso; ma quando si sposta per scivolare fuori dal mio corpo, devo mordermi le labbra il suo movimento mi fa male e non riesco a trattenere un gemito di dolore.

Lui se ne accorge e si preoccupa "Scusa, Aragorn…" e fa una faccia contrita che è dolcissima a vedersi, mentre mi accarezza il viso.

"Non importa, è perfettamente sopportabile" lo assicuro io, mi dà dei piccoli baci sul viso, mi sussurrandomi "Non volevo, davvero…dovevo controllarmi…".

Ma io gli fermo la mano sul mio petto e scuoto la testa, come a dire che no, non doveva affatto controllarsi: "Ti ho sempre voluto, ti voglio, ho sempre desiderato tutto questo ed ora…" ma non riesco a terminare la frase.

"Ora?"

Ma non glielo dico, lo guardo fisso negli occhi e mormoro di nuovo: "Ora…" ed è tutto in questa parola e lui lo capisce.

Mi osserva in silenzio, poi il suo sguardo si fa velato "Legolas, non guardarmi in quel modo, per favore, o non riuscirò a non dire quelle romanticherie stupide da femminuccia…"

"Hn… puoi dire tutte le romanticherie che vuoi!" dico, stringendolo a me accarezzando le onde umide dei suoi capelli

"Ir awarthannen i ven ned idhrinn... le an nin nech i galad en elin... ( Ogni volta in cui ho abbandonato la via in questi anni...tu per me sei stato come la luce delle stelle …)".

E io trattengo il fiato e sorrido, sta dicendo che gli ho mostrato la direzione da seguire, lui il ramingo il solitario il re…ed io..io

Ti amo, Aragorn, ti amo e mi fa male il cuore, perchè ora non posso dirtelo o rischio di rovinare tutto, tu ami Awern è lei sarà la tua regina la tua sposa da domani. Infido e strano il destino, per anni ti chiude i sentimenti dietro false porte è quando decidi di aprirle ti sbatte in faccia la realtà... desiderio, credevo solo di desiderarti ma non è così lo capisco ora... perchè ora? Perchè solo ora…così fingo di rimproverarti per quelle parole così dolci: "Hn…non ti facevo così sdolcinato Estel, spero che non ti sia uscito qualcosa del genere anche con Lanthir...".

"Come ti viene in mente?! Starebbe ancora a ridere... era un modo di ringraziarti" si scalda lui.

"Hn…no l'ultima volta che ho visto Lanthir non rideva, ma mi ha detto di attaccarmi ….alle tue labbra"

"Per una volta potevi ascoltarlo... hai aspettato troppo!".

"E... non solo a quelle" sorrido maliziosamente

"Legolas!" inizio a ridere guardando le sue guance colorarsi di rosso

Continuo a ridere, chiudendo gli occhi per impedirgli di vedere le leggere lacrime che li riempiono.

Con un dito seguo il profilo perfetto di Legolas, mentre il cuore mi batte all'impazzata e mi sta per scoppiare dalla gioia, mi chino su di lui e lo bacio con ardore giocando con la sua lingua duellando in un gioco lascivo, gli succhio le labbra prima di dirgli: "Ti voglio ancora"

Prima è stato il momento della passione più sfrenata, del desiderio allo stato puro, quando ho sentito per la prima volta il suo corpo caldo dentro il mio non ho capito più niente, ho perso la testa e l'unica idea nella mia mente era quella di sentirlo sempre di più dentro di me, sempre più forte…ma ora voglio stringendolo a me più che posso …perché è vero quello che ho detto ogni volta che mi sono smarrito strada Legolas mi ha mostrato la via giusta e ora è di nuovo tutto più chiaro anzi è meglio di prima perché sento che tutto questo ci ha fatto unire ancora di più, che ora al crollo di quelle barriere c'è molto di più di quello che credevo, che ora non mi fa paura affrontare i miei sentimenti, che ho gli occhi aperti sui quello che il mio cuore gridava da tempo.

"Gado min Aragorn … aniron er mathon ned o nin (Prendimi Aragorn... desidero solo sentirti dentro di me) " non voglio altro ora che finalmente ho chiaro quello che neanche io volevo vedere, non leggevo nei tuoi occhi perchè io per primo non volevo leggere in me. Ed ho solo questa notte, per averti per sentirti...

E io lo desidero altro, anche dopo tutto l'ardore di poco fa, così intenso eppure sempre troppo poco rispetto al bisogno che ho di lui, di sentirlo di volerlo è come se mi fossi liberato ed ora tutto l'ardore assopito in questi anni mi stà divorando ogni minuto che passa.

Legolas si rilassa sotto di me per farmi capire che mi vuole anche lui e io gli accarezzo il viso, ci siamo dimenticati di ogni cosa che ci circonda, solo ora mi accorgo della musica che avvolge la stanza, musica creata dal soffio del vento che scende tra le stalattiti unendosi al limpido rumore dell'acqua, il calore umido della sorgente …scendo a baciargli il corpo perfetto, la sua pelle liscia e morbida, così candida e perfetta…

"Ara…" lo sento gemere.

Ma ora è il mio turno di non rispondere so di avergli dato un piacere intensissimo poco fa, che il piacere di essere dentro di me è stato enorme, ma voglio dargliene altro, voglio che non ne abbia mai abbastanza, di me del mio corpo che questo non è che l'inizio che lo voglio nella mia vita... nel mio letto, in ogni istante..… gli succhio leggermente la punta dell'orecchio, le sue unghie affondano nella pelle solida delle mie spalle, le sue gambe si chiudo sui miei fianchi mentre le nostre eccitazioni si sfiorano danzando in tocchi delicati e più forti, con gemito scendo lungo il suo corpo senza toccare la sua eccitazione. Mi chino su di lui e lo sento sussultare al tocco della mia bocca e della mia lingua quando lo preparo per accogliermi, gli do baci umidi e delicati … continua a gemere e io mi porto sopra di lui

Entro piano nel suo corpo pronto ad accogliermi, lentamente il solo pensiero di ferirlo, di procurargli dolore mi blocca il respiro... le sue braccia si stringo intorno alle mie spalle, mentre assesto le prime spinte.

Mi muovo lentamente dentro di lui, accarezzandolo e baciandolo con reverenza, sfioro quel punto nel suo corpo che lo riempie di piacere e guardo il suo viso leggermente sudato il leggero colore sulle sue guance di solito pallide…

"Stai bene,Legolas?" chiedo in un sussurro, mentre il sudore scivola dal mio volto, mi punto su un braccio mentre con l'altra mano scendo sulla sua eccitazione dura bisognosa di attenzioni

"Mai stato meglio… Estel, ancora … più forte, prendimi non smettere" riesce a rispondermi lui, trattenendo i gemiti.

"Ai tuoi ordini..." Pudore, imbarazzo, paura...disciolti nel bruciante bisogno che vibra nel mioo corpo in lunghe scariche elettriche ad un ritmo ormai insostenibile, gli sollevo di più le gambe uscendo dal suo corpo per poi penetrarlo con un'unica spinta, ansimando incredulo nel sentire il calore quel calore di quel corpo avvolgermi stringermi.

Porto le mani sui suoi fianchi accarezzando con i pollici la pelle candida,socchiudendo a fatica le palpebre per fissare il corpo arcuato sotto il suo

"Sei...Splendido..." un sospiro dalle labbra in un sussurro troppo lieve che l'elfo comunque aveva percepito mentre si chinava in avanti su di lui sfiorandogli la bocca con la propria.

Non si sarebbe accontentato di una volta sola.  
Di un giorno solo.  
Di una vita soltanto.

Lo voleva per se.  
Per sempre.

Le sue spinte diventano sempre più forti e profonde, come il movimento della sua mano finchè non si libera con un ansimo roco dentro di lui, continuando ad accarezzarlo fino a sentire la sua calda essenza tra le mani.

Ricado esausto sul suo corpo, il respiro affannoso riempie l'improvviso silenzio dopo le nostre urla di puro piacere, eppure i suoi sensi erano tutti per il corpo sotto il suo … il battito furioso dei loro cuori li poteva sentire così identici ….così forti

Riposiamo abbracciati, accarezzandoci leggermente, ascoltando il nostro respiro che torna regolare e io mi sento rilassato e appagato e sono allo stesso tempo stanco ma pieno di energie, euforico e felice!

Mi lascio avvolgere dalle sue braccia, mentre la sua mano affonda lentamente tra i miei capelli pettinandoli dolcemente... i dubbi e le paure dissolti... finalmente

È l'alba.  
Guardo la spaccatura sopra di noi la leggera luce che piano piano inizia a colorare il cielo, le prime luci del giorno arrivano fino a noi, inducendomi a chiudere gli occhi.  
Sospiro, è ora di andare … è ora di donare agli uomini il loro re … è ora di dare a Arwen il suo amore …

Aragorn dorme addosso a me, con il capo sul mio torace; quando gli accarezzo i capelli muovendo le dita sulla nuca, lui si muove piano.

"Mm…è già mattina, Legolas?" si lamenta un po' lui, con voce impastata dal sonno.

"E' l'alba…dobbiamo andare…".

Lui mi bacia lievemente il torace, alzando gli occhi su di me, sorridendo dolcemente.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Ci sono riuscita a finirla, ammetto che non credo di scrivere mai più una fic su questa coppia, non ci sono portata per niente a scrivere di loro li adoro troppo e inoltre mi sa tutto di già letto, non sono soddisfatta di questa fic e credo sia giusto ammettere i proprio limiti e di essere obbiettiva nel dirlo  
Ringrazio ampiamente e di cuore chiunque l'ha letta, a chi ha messo la mia fic nei preferiti seguite e ricordate e a chi ha lasciato una recensione.  
Un bacio forte a tutte voi che leggerete l'ultimo capitolo e non so se mai la riprenderò per darle un continuo ^_^ 

******Capitolo III**

Mi volto leggermente indietro, per guardare Aragorn non è ancora salito sul suo cavallo i suoi occhi si perdono nella radura baciata dalla tenue luce dell'alba rapiti pensierosi bellissimi, dovrei attirare la sua attenzione siamo in ritardo non possiamo in indugiare ancora a breve inizieranno a cercarlo, ma non ci riesco. Sospiro, lasciare questo luogo di pace con tutto quello che è successo stanotte non è facile neanche per me, e il mio silenzio credo non sia passato in osservato, ma la voce non riesce ad uscire la consapevolezza di quello che mi è chiaro ora come il sole che sta nascendo, mi sferza con violenza, bloccandomi le parole in gola. Cosa avrei dovuto dire ai suoi occhi leggermente interrogativi, davanti al mio silenzio e ai monosillabi con cui rispondevo alle sue parole, domande a cui avrei potuto rispondere solo con la verità, verità che non posso rivelargli, che non voglio rivelargli. Non avrebbe senso non ora che il suo destino sta per compiersi, non ora che tutto era già stato scritto e non poteva essere cambiato, alzo di nuovo gli occhi su di lui, così vicino eppure così distante. Si volta verso di me finalmente, sorridendo, montando a cavallo e raggiungendomi.

Gli sorrido anch'io, iniziando a prendere il sentiero che ci riporterà verso Minas Thirt e il compimento di quel destino "Estel, ora metti le ali al tuo cavallo, se non voi trovarti l'esercito di Gondor in cerca del suo perduto sovrano" non aveva aspettato la sua risposta, aveva fatto partire l'animale al galoppo, nella speranza di lasciare i pensieri e tutto quello che contenevano dietro di se, in quel luogo dove aveva assaggiato per la prima volta cosa significasse essere impotente di fronte agli eventi del destino. Il vento nelle orecchie, il suono degli zoccoli del cavallo sul terreno, e la presenza... la sua presenza a pochi passi di distanza a ricordargli che non poteva fuggire a lui, ne ora ne mai, come non poteva fuggire a quello che provava e che doveva lasciare sepolto dentro di se.  
I primi raggi sole brillavano sulle mura pallide della città, rendendola simile ad una perla nella luce del primo mattino, le sue porte aperte spalancate, nessun cancello ancora in sua difesa, le guardie avevano guardato stupiti il loro ingresso nella città, ma non avevano fermato il loro passaggio con inutili domande, riconoscendo il loro signore anche nella velocità con cui cavalcavano, l'andatura veloce degli animali aveva fatto risuonare gli zoccoli dei cavalli sul marmo delle strade ancora prive di vita, fino alle scuderie del settimo ed ultimo livello.

"Dovevo parlare con Gandalf alle prime luci del mattino… spero non di non trovarlo furioso per questa nostra fuga notturna" La sua voce è ferma decisa come sempre, ma posso benissimo riconoscere la nota leggermente forzata, che mi colpisce il cuore, so perfettamente quanto gli pesi questo non essere più libero, dover informare chiunque dei suoi spostamenti, lui un ramingo abituato a vagare da solo. Cerco di regalargli un sorriso tranquillo

"Certo che non sarà in collera con te, ti conosce, sa che ancora devi abituarti a tutto questo... Ora però vai, qui ci penso io"

"Hn, d'accordo, solo ecco… tutto bene Legolas? Ti vedo strano, non hai detto una parola da quando abbiamo abbandonato la radura, e sul tuo viso vedo come un'ombra..." mi chiede con aria dubbiosa.

"Si Aragorn, va tutto bene sono solo un po' stanco, so che detto da me può sembrarti strano quindi non fare battute sui miei sensi di elfo... Mi serve solo buon bagno caldo..." sorrido al suo viso leggermente corrucciato "Vai ora ci vediamo all'incoronazione" lo vedo andar via dopo avermi lasciato con una tenera carezza sulla guancia. Finisco di accudire i cavalli, fino all'ingresso degli stallieri a cui faccio un cenno di saluto, prima di uscire per dirigermi nelle mie stanze, ho bisogno di stare da solo...

Il vapore riempie l'aria della stanza, rendendo ogni cosa evanescente nella luce del sole che entra dalla finestra spalancata, il canto degli uccelli e il rumore delicato dell'acqua avvolge ogni cosa, una tranquillità che avrebbe voluto sentire anche dentro di se, volge lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, le leggere tendine bianche quasi trasparenti, si muovono nel vento caldo che soffia pigro in folate leggere, Anor quel giorno splendeva alto sulla terra di mezzo, benedicendo con i suoi caldi raggi gli uomini che stavano per dare il bentornato a casa al legittimo signore della città, sospira rialzandosi dall'acqua calda e profumata. Le gocce scivolano lungo il corpo aggraziato, candido di un candore privo di imperfezioni, i lunghi capelli biondi sciolti ad inondargli la schiena catturano i raggi delicatamente.

Esce piano con un movimento agile e aggraziato dalla vasca, coprendosi il corpo con una vestaglia morbida di un pallido verde, si avvicina allo specchio posto al lato della finestra, il suo riflesso sfumato e contorto a causa del vapore creato dall'acqua calda, come si sentiva lui appannato spento e distorto, alza la mano candida passandola sul vetro riscaldato dal sole, la sua immagine gli appare nitida eppure lontana, il sole viene nascosto dalle nuvole di passaggio i suoi occhi restano ipnotizzati dal suo riflesso... Dove sono, il mio corpo è qui tra queste pareti, ma il mio spirito e in cerca di pace dai pensieri che vorticano dentro di me senza trovare pace.

Si lascia cadere sul panchetto posto dinnanzi, con gli occhi chiusi, un leggero tremito nelle lunghe ciglia come a voler impedire alla vista qualcosa, ma non sono i suoi occhi a non dover vedere è la sua anima, ma quella aveva occhi che non poteva chiudere. Li riapre, aspettando che il sole torni a colpire la superficie perfetta dello specchio, era quasi ora è lui non si decideva, dov'era la sua forza di volontà, non stava rinunciando all'amico, ma solo a quello che non avrebbe mai potuto diventare. E forse Aragorn non l'avrebbe mai guardato con occhi diversi da quello che erano, si si erano lasciati andare alla passione, provavano l'uno per l'altro un forte desiderio e una forte gelosia, ma questo non stava a significare che anche lui dietro questi sentimenti provasse lo stesso forte intenso sentimento che sentiva lui, no a breve avrebbe stretto tra le braccia il suo vero amore... lui dovevo solo aspettare la fine di quel giorno.

Si rialza di scatto, quasi scottato dai suoi stessi pensieri, tornando nella stanza da letto il sole brilla sul tessuto del suo abito e sull'elegante coroncina sistemati sul letto, sorride accarezzando la seta lievemente ricamata, da quanto non indossava un abito così, che mettesse in evidenza chi era lui e chi era suo padre... Suo padre chissà come avrebbe reagito alla scoperta che il suo unico figlio, era innamorato dell'unico uomo su cui non avrebbe mai neanche dovuto posare gli occhi.  
Il pensiero di rivederlo lo rallegrava, aveva disubbidito ai suoi ordini è già questo sarebbe stato motivo di scontro tra loro appena varcati i confini delle sue terre, non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse scoperto con quali sentimenti tornava nel suo regno, adorava suo padre era così inflessibile chiuso, di rado usciva la vera natura che c'era in lui. Era cambiato, dopo la battaglia davanti alle porte di Erebor, ma per quanto avesse cercato di comprendere il muro costruito introno a lui era impenetrabile.

Rilassa i muscoli del corpo lasciando scivolare la lunga vestaglia a terra il suo corpo risplende sotto i raggi del sole, si lascia cullare da quella carezza delicata e impalpabile per qualche minuto, per poi voltarsi verso il letto per iniziare a vestirsi...

La possente armatura di Elendil, pesava sempre di più sul suo corpo, strato dopo strato che gli veniva posato addosso lo soffocava, strato dopo strato era un pezzo della sua libertà che veniva messa in catene. Sospira guardando i valetti che lo stavano vestendo, lui che si cuciva gli abiti da solo, ora aveva un servitore per ogni cosa, poteva anche essere divertente come pensiero, ma no avrebbe cambiato quelle regole, se era re avrebbe fatto in modo di essere un re quanto più libero possibile, a cominciare da quel momento.

"Basta così, grazie potete andare finisco da solo" sorride amorevolmente alle loro facce stupide, ma vederli andar via era un sollievo, finalmente un po' di solitudine.

Appena la porta si era chiusa dietro le loro spalle, il suo sguardo aveva iniziato a vagare nella stanza, il sole batteva forte sulle pareti candide e il perfetto copriletto di velluto rosso porpora, l'aria profumata di delicate essenze bruciate negli appositi bracieri sparsi sui ripiani, l'ordine regnava sovrano in ogni angolo. Sospira spostandosi vicino alla finestra, la terrazza affacciava direttamente sull'enorme distesa dei Campi del Pelennor, in lontananza sullo sfondo per i suoi occhi mortali, le rovine di Osgiliath erano una ferita profonda che ancora sanguinava su quella terra. Quello era uno dei suoi primi pensieri ridare a quella città l'antico splendore che lui non aveva conosciuto, ma che qualcun altro aveva vissuto, si volta verso i bracciali di pelle lavorata, posti sulla sedia accanto al muro, insieme ai suoi vecchi abiti, lui gli aveva raccontato la bellezza di quella città sul fiume, per lui l'avrebbe ricostruita e fatta rifiorire come un tempo. Quello era uno dei dolori più grandi rimasti dentro, la perdita di Boromir il suo essere impotente davanti alla sua morte. Gli aveva detto di credere negli uomini, è lui ci stava credendo diventando ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto diventare, sacrificando parte della sua vita per un bene superiore.

Le nuvole oscurano il sole facendogli voltare lo sguardo verso l'astro, guarda quella soffice e impalpabile coltre bianca, pensare che prima della notte passata tra le braccia di Legolas era così che sentiva il suo animo, chiuso e imprigionato dietro una nuvola che oscurava ogni suo pensiero e forza. Sorride sentendo di nuovo il calore dei suoi raggi su di se, quella mattina quando aveva aperto gli occhi si era sentito proprio così, tutte le nuvole erano sparite la sua luce le aveva fatte sparire, ancora una volta come sempre, rendendo i suoi pensieri limpidi.

Sospira passandosi nervosamente la mano nei capelli, le immagini di quello che aveva vissuto sbattevano ancora dentro di lui, come le onde del mare sbattono di continuo lungo la costa, senza riposo. Gli sembrava di percepirlo ancora, il suo profumo la morbidezza della sua pelle, accarezza il marmo delicato della finestra liscio al tatto, caldo perfetto proprio come la sua pelle, domani alle prime luci dell'alba sarebbe partito verso il suo regno, il pensiero di non averlo vicino anche se per poco gli toglieva il respiro, ma doveva lasciarlo andare.  
Poteva farcela, poteva affrontare quei pochi giorni da solo, forse gli avrebbero anche fatto bene, aveva tanto a cui pensare tanto da fare da comprendere, a comandare raminghi era abbastanza bravo, ma guidare un popolo era diverso. Comandare, lui voleva solo pace e serenità, niente di più, come aveva fatto presente a Gandalf quella mattina, il suo amico stregone gli aveva detto che fino a che il potere dei tre anelli non fosse svanito, avrebbe avuto al suo fianco lui e la saggezza degli elfi, non era solo...

Chiude gli occhi abbandonando la finestra, non una sposa al suo fianco, ma comunque non era da solo, il pensiero di Arwen in quel momento era lontano da lui come non mai, pregava solo i Valar di averle fatto prendere la nave per Valinor, di sicuro su quelle sponde avrebbe incontrato il suo vero destino, non erano fatti per stare insieme come poteva pensarlo ancora dopo la notte appena passata, dopo quelli che erano stati i suoi pensieri, e lui non sentiva più quel forte sentimento di amore per lei...

"Sire Aragorn è il momento di andare, Mithrandir vi attende ai portoni"

Mi volto verso il soldato, non l'ho neanche sentito entrare immerso nei miei pensieri è giunto il momento, per la prima volta ho le gambe come paralizzate, chiudo gli occhi è un volto mi da la forza per andare incontro a quello che è un nuovo inizio, per la mia vita su questa terra...

_Ora arrivano i giorni del Re. Possano essere benedetti..._

_Era tutto finito... o forse tutto aveva inizio..._

L'avanzare delle ombre della sera avevano messo fine a quella giornata intensa di emozioni, e dato l'inizio dei festeggiamenti, la città bianca era un tripudio di colori e fiaccole accese ad illuminarla, per ogni livello erano stati allestiti negli spazi appositi, grandi tavole e la musica rallegrava come non mai quelle mura, che per troppo tempo non avevano ascoltato altro lacrime e dolore. Allegria e spensieratezza che vorticava e saliva di livello in livello fino all'ultimo, dove il signore dell'albero bianco era appena stato in coronato, le porte della cittadella e del suo palazzo aperte come a far entrare quell'aria di festa e gioia. La sala principale illuminata dalle candele e dalla presenza degli elfi arrivati in città, la musica riempiva ogni angolo come il chiacchiericcio alto dovuto alla quantità sproporzionata di persone, un allegria che contagiava tutti.. tutti tranne lui, volta ancora gli occhi alla sala, si era ritirato in un punto un po' nascosto, fino a quel momento era stato in compagnia dei suoi amici di viaggio i piccoli hobbit e Gimli quando bevevano erano molto divertenti, ma i suoi pensieri gli impedivano di goderne come sempre, ed ora era lì fermo dietro una grande colonna e sapeva anche il motivo.

Posa lo sguardo verso Aragorn, sospirando di nuovo, prima mentre camminava verso di lui i suoi occhi erano gli occhi che conosceva da sempre sicuri... tranquilli... forti, il suo "grazie" sussurrato nella sua lingua quasi volesse farlo ascoltare e capire solo a lui cosa significava, gli aveva fatto tremare il cuore e per un attimo solo aveva esitato a volgere leggermente il capo in direzione di Arwen, ed era stato in quel momento, in quel preciso momento in cui lei era apparsa in tutta la sua delicata bellezza che aveva visto negli occhi del Re la confusione il tormento di nuovo... Occhi che continuava a percepire, scivolandogli addosso arrabbiati delusi...tristi.

"Na bein ad ceni le"(E' bello rivederti) sorride tenendo gli occhi bassi, aveva percepito la sua presenza avvicinarsi, quel passo delicato che conosceva come la carezza dei suoi occhi, aveva evitato ogni contato con lei per tutto la sera, ed ora lei reclamava la sua attenzione venendolo a tirare fuori dall'angolo in cui sie era nascosto "Hannon le pân" (Grazie, di tutto)

"Echannen er i le anírad" (Ho fatto solo la tua volontà) scuote la testa voltandosi verso di lei, era raggiante felice, il suo volto brillava sotto le candele accese nella sala, baciando la delicata perfezione che emanava da tutto il suo corpo, la dolcezza dei suoi grandi occhi blu. Poteva comprendere come Aragorn potesse esserne completamente perso per lei, la gemme più bella del suo popolo "Nach ui er calaur" (Sei sempre uno splendore), le sue labbra sie erano mosse da sole, ma era vero bellissima delicata, l'essenza stessa degli elfi.

La osserva, corrucciando la fronte quando la vede abbassare lo sguardo, in un gesto di velata timidezza strano per lei almeno in sua presenza erano amici fratelli quasi, la vede allungare le mani candide delicate verso di lui, per prendere le sue e stringerle forte, alzando due occhi dolci ma determinati, eccolo lo sguardo che conosceva di lei, e qualcosa dentro di lui trema di fronte a quegli occhi.

"Io non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza, di essere stato al suo fianco, di non aver mai permesso che il lato mortale che è in lui prendesse il sopravvento. Di aver messo te e la tua vita, prima della sua" Si ferma avvicinandosi a me poggiando la forte alla mia, i nostri occhi vicini uni negli altri, chiudo i miei pensieri diretti ad Aragorn, per impedirle di vedere di leggere nelle mie iridi, il suo nome e il sentimento che è legato a lui a grandi lettere.

"Nad no ne chin lî" (C'è qualcosa nei tuoi occhi) la sua stretta sulle mie mani è quasi bruciante, mai come adesso vorrei fuggire lontano da lei, dal suo sguardo dai suoi occhi, che sono stelle ardenti che bruciano dentro di me.

"Nâ onnad eden o chuil, er sen" (E' l'inizio nuovo di vita... solo questo) non poteva raccontarle i pensieri più radicati dentro di lui non poteva, perchè non erano chiari al suo cuore e anche se lo fossero stati, non poteva raccontarlo a lei. "Ú nâ si i had lîn, dan na hon... ú bresto le an nin" (Non è qui il tuo posto, ma vicino lui... non preoccuparti per me) si allontana facendo un passo indietro, portandosi le sue mani alle labbra baciandole gentilmente

La vede indugiare ancora, come a cercare di leggergli dentro, il suo volto serio una statua di marmo senza vita, anche se sapeva che non era così "Spero di salutarti prima della tua partenza" un sorriso dolce e una carezza leggera sul mio viso mette fine alla nostra conversazione, prima di vederla sparire nella folla.

Si appoggia al muro come improvvisamente privo di forze, quanto poteva mentire ancora, prima dell'alba quando finalmente sarebbe partito, no non c'è la faceva più. Si volta di scatto uscendo delle grandi porte aperte scendendo i gradini quasi di fretta, superando l'albero bianco senza degnare di uno sguardo i guardiani fermi intorno a lui, diretto al parapetto laterale, dove l'ombra della torre di _Ecthelion lo nascondeva alla vista. _Poggia le mani quasi a sostenersi sul marmo bianco candido, leggermente fresco rispetto al calore che sente nel suo corpo, respira lentamente quasi a cercare una piccola luce in quel mare di ombra che sentiva dentro.

Il vento leggero che soffia piano, si perde come un muto sospiro nei lunghi capelli dorati, facendoli danzare nell'aria, portandoli ad accarezzare il viso corrucciato e teso, fermo immobile con le mani poggiate sul marmo imperfetto, gli occhi puntati verso la linea sottile dei monti, la luna brilla sua pelle di porcellana rendendolo figura quasi eterea ed evanescente, il corpo sottile avvolto in seta delicata, un velo quasi impalpabile sulla sua pelle.  
Socchiude la bocca sottile lasciando al respiro del mondo di entrare dentro di lui, sorride alla carezza che sente scende dentro in suo corpo, da quando l'ombra del male era stata sconfitta i suoi sensi l'avevano percepita... Quell'onda di luce intensa posarsi sulla terra ferita.

Sorride, l'aveva sentita con tutta la sua immensa forza davanti ai cancelli distrutti di Mordor, ed ora la percepiva dentro di se con la stessa forza cercando di curare il suo animo in tempesta. Alza gli occhi verso il cielo, guardando l'enorme astro brillare, solo una piccola parte un pezzettino oscurava la sua luce. Spalanca gli occhi guardando l'oscurità avanzare, i Valar coprivano la luna perchè, allontana le mani dal parapetto continuando a fissare l'astro che a poco a poco viene coperto. Il suo popolo era solito credere che quando l'oscurità calava sulla luce della luna gli dei erano in lotta tra loro o in collera per qualcosa. La ricordava ancora quell'antica leggenda 

___Leggenda narra che la Luna, fu la prima dissolvere le tenebre con la sua pallida luce. Da lei giunse la speranza della luce nel buio. Della vita sulla morte.  
Ma il Male che corrode gli animi e si insinua tra i giusti è in continua lotta richiama a se le tenebre nascondendo il suo volto, oscurandone la candida perfezione.__  
____Quando ciò accade solo l'unione del Fuoco e dell'Acqua.  
Innalzandosi al cielo come una la lunga lancia disperdendo le tenebre per liberare la sua Luce._

__

Perchè ora tutto questo... Perchè la notte della sua incoronazione... che male e tenebra dovevano calare sul re di Gondor.

Il sospiro di sollievo che aveva provato alla fine della cerimonia, era durato poco, si era sentito sollevato quando gli avevano detto che poteva togliersi la pesante armatura da dosso ne era stato felice, la tunica blu scuro con ricami in argento e i pantaloni di pelle nera non lo facevano sentire proprio a suo agio, ma almeno non pesavano niente e la seta era morbida e carezzevole sulla sua pelle.  
Solo che ora era stanco di tutti quei convenevoli, di tutte quelle chiacchiere su come intendesse portare di nuovo prosperità e forza a Gondor, come intendeva ricostruire le vecchie alleanze, disperdere le armate nemiche che ancora vagano ai confini... era Re da meno di un giorno come credevano che avesse le risposte a tutte le loro domande. La musica gli dava fastidio, per tutto il giorno era stato circondato da persone di cui appena ricordava il nome, mentre gli amici e compagni di avventura erano tutti insieme a chiacchierare e ridere tenendosi reciproca compagnia,spesso i suoi occhi si erano voltati in quella direzione, tante troppe volte. Almeno finchè Legolas non era stato con loro, poi l'aveva perso non riusciva a vederlo da nessuna parte, anche se aveva percepito il suo sguardo su di lui, quella carezza dolce e protettiva, ma i suoi occhi non erano riusciti a scorgerlo nella sala.

Voleva parlargli, doveva parlargli, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa dirgli... la stretta di Arwen al braccio lo fa sospirare, vederla era stato uno shock per lui, non credeva possibile era viva stava bene, sarebbe diventata sua moglie la sua regina, non sarebbe stato solo sul quel trono. Ci sarebbe stata lei, il suo amore la sua comprensione, il sostegno della sua immortale anima fino alla fine. Quel futuro che aveva rimpianto di non poter avere era lì davanti ai suoi occhi, solo che lui non era più sicuro di volerlo. Si irrigidisce, in quei giorni la mente si era abituata all'idea di non averla al suo fianco, si era lasciato andare quello successo con Legolas anche per quello perchè non credeva più di avere un vincola di rispettare, ma ora i suoi pensieri erano nella confusione più totale, di nuovo diviso in due ecco come si sentiva, una scelta imposta verso quello che avrebbe voluto il cuore, e già sapeva quale sarebbe stata la strada che avrebbe preso.

Si volta verso Arwen, era bellissima un sogno che gli sarebbe appartenuto fino alla morte, ma prima di vivere quel sogno aveva bisogno della sua realtà, è la sua realtà portava un nome e capelli dorati, doveva parlargli ora prima della fine della serata prima della sua partenza. Si scosta leggermente la mano delicata dal braccio "Perdonami, ho bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria" solo un sorriso e poi quegli occhi quasi a scrutargli dentro, arrivando in quegli angoli bui della sua anima dove neanche lui riusciva ad arrivare, abbassa lo sguardo inchinando il capo baciandole dolcemente la fronte, superandola per dirigersi fuori verso le porte aperte che davano sull'esterno.

L'aria fresca della sera gli accarezza il viso leggermente sudato, respira piano il dolce sapore che custodisce, lasciandola scendere dentro di lui a dar un po' di pace al suo corpo stanco, i suoi occhi vagano sul grande spiazzo, quella lunga lancia di marmo che punta verso i monti lontani, il chiasso nei piani inferiori gli arriva nitido alle orecchie, così come le luci che rendono la città bianca una fiamma nella notte. Sorride almeno il suo popolo si stava godendo i festeggiamenti. Scende piano i gradini facendo un cenno di saluto alle guardie dell'albero bianco, i suoi passi si dirigono verso l'orizzonte, quando i suoi occhi colgono il leggero bagliore della luna sull'eterea creatura ferma a guardarla, si ferma di scatto voltandosi completamente verso di lui.

Abbassa lo sguardo, forse quella era l'occasione per parlargli di quello che in quelle ore gli aveva messo in tumulto i pensieri, di porgli quelle domande che la vista di Arwen gli avevano fatto scattare dentro di lui. Di stargli vicino prima di vederlo partire, per un lungo tempo. O forse era solo il momento di ricostruire quei muri e lasciare che il corso del destino seguisse quello che era stato stabilito. Muove i suoi passi verso di lui, fino a fermarsi dietro le sue spalle, sa che ha percepito la sua presenza eppure non si volta verso di lui, resta fermo a guardare la luna.

" I-Dhúath orthor i Ithil …. tiro" (L'ombra domina la luna... guarda) un sussurro quasi timoroso nel pronunciare quelle parole.

Alza gli occhi verso il cielo e il grande astro nel cielo punteggiato di stelle, lo guarda attentamente, una parte è in ombra come se qualcosa piano piano la stesse ricoprendo. Socchiude leggermente le labbra, nelle antiche leggende lette nella grande biblioteca di Rivenell e sulle storie in cui il popolo della luce credeva, quello non era un buon segno.

"Belain no ned rûth" (I Valar, sono in collera )

"Tan u'na i er ind"(Quello è solo uno dei significati)

Il silenzio scende tra noi, lo sguardo fisso a guardare l'oscurità che piano avanza sulla luce della luna, fino a che lui non si volta verso di me per guardarmi negli occhi, cosa che faccio anch'io, se fossimo entrambi elfi forse in questo momento le nostre anime si parlerebbero e si comprenderebbero senza parole, ma io sono solo un uomo cresciuto nei loro confini, posso aver imparato tanto da loro, ma non ho questo potere.

"Amman ú bennich nin o che" (Perchè, non mi hai detto di lei)ed è solo una delle cose che vorrei chiedergli

Sussulta alle parole di Aragorn, sapeva che gli avrebbe posto quella domanda, come sapeva che non c'erano recriminazioni o accuse nella sua voce, ma lo leggeva nei suoi occhi d'acqua limpida il tormento che lo stava affliggendo, sospira abbassando lo sguardo "Mi ha chiesto di non dirtelo" scuote la testa quando lo vede aprire le labbra per parlare "Credimi, non volevo, mi sono sentito tremendamente in colpa in questi giorni. Ma non potevo dirle di no" cerca di sorridere allo sguardo cupo dell'uomo "Non pensare a questo ora, pensa che tutto ciò che speravi è giunto a te, sei Re sei un valoroso guerriero hai la stima di tutti i popoli che camminano su questa terra" si ferma leggermente sospirando l'ultima frase "è il grande amore della tua vita al tuo fianco, basta tormenti Estel"

E mi rendo conto che stò mentendo a lui, quando ieri notte sono stato io a chiedergli di distruggere i muri che ci stavano dividendo. Ma è da quando ho capito esattamente quello che provo che non riesco a parlargli senza maschere. Come poteva spigargli perchè aveva accettato aveva accettato di non dirgli nulla dell'arrivo di Arwen, prima della notte passata insieme era convito di averlo fatto per vedere felici due persone a lui care, ma alla luce di quello che ora sapeva di provare sapeva che l'aveva fatto per pura semplice paura. Gli urtava doverlo ammettere, ma se all'inizio sembrava tutto facile, aiutarlo spingerlo verso una vita che non voleva, gioire dell'amore per lei… Sapeva che alla fine sarebbe stata lei al suo fianco, ma non aveva voluto darle anche quei giorni, no quei giorni voleva essere lui a godere di quel tempo con Aragorn, senza domande senza continui riferimenti a lei e a quella che sarebbe stata la loro vita insieme, lo voleva per abituarsi all'idea di doversi separare da tutto ciò che finora era stato il suo mondo e che con quel matrimonio sarebbe svanito per sempre… un mondo a cui aveva donato una parte di se che non credeva neanche esistesse…

Più ascolto le parole di Legolas, più mi sento montare dentro una rabbia mai provata nei suoi confronti, alzo gli occhi di nuovo verso la luna ed è così che mi sento, come se una coltre nera stesse coprendo la luce che sentivo dentro di me, abbasso lo sguardo su di lui "Tu sapevi il mio tormento di questi giorni, ne eri a conoscenza come hai potuto non dirmi niente" ho cercato di tenere il tono calmo, basso. Anche se la nota arrabbiata nella mia voce era ben visibile.

Ed in quel momento che i nostri occhi sono incatenati gli uni agli altri, che capisco che l'unica cosa che vorrei dirgli è la verità, una verità che non capisco che non comprendo a pieno ma che è presente nella mia mente, vorrei dirgli i pensieri su di lei su di noi, ma che senso avrebbe ora... nessuno. La luna viene completamente oscurata, per un attimo le luci accese nella città restano sole a dar colore alla notte. Ed in quel momento il muro che ieri sera avevo abbassato tra noi viene di nuovo alzato eretto anche più forte e impenetrabile di prima. No non aveva senso, ne litigare ne parlarne... il suo destino era già scritto...

E quando un piccolo spiraglio della sua luce torna ad illuminare la notte, gli sorrido tranquillamente avvicinandomi e prendendogli le mani "So che non volevi vedermi soffrire, ed hai ragione ora è tutto al suo posto" lo vedo ricambiare la mia stretta e il mio sorriso.

"Credo sia ora di tornare, dentro Estel" lo guardo dolcemente mentre con un cenno del capo si allontana da me, sospiro voltandomi verso il cielo di nuovo. La Luna piano piano torna a brillare con forza non può far a meno di pensare, le antiche storie e leggende nascondo sempre una piccola verità è quella notte avrebbe nascosto una verità celata fino a quando forze più forti delle tenebre non l'avrebbero portata alla luce, aggrotta la fronte voltandosi per tornare nel palazzo.

Ieri Aragorn è diventato Re, stamattina alle prime luci dell'alba io e il mio amico nano abbiamo iniziato il nostro cammino verso casa, cavalco alla volta del mio regno, ho mantenuto la mia promessa a Gimli. Abbiamo visitato insieme le caverne scintillanti, e per quanto belle non hanno suscitato grande felicità in me, lui se ne deve essere reso conto perchè ha iniziato a borbottare di elfi che non sono per nulla di compagnia, dopo abbiamo preso la strada di Fangorn percorso l'immensa foresta, completamente diversa da quella attraversata mesi prima, non più un luogo cupo ed ostile la vista degli gli albiri un po' l'aveva fatto sorridere rabbonendo anche il nano leggermente offeso. Le nostre strade si sono divise poco dopo, lui tornerà ad Erebor dai suoi parenti, mentre io sto tornando nel Reame Boscoso, una piccola separazione la nostra, a breve ci ritroveremo per portare aiuto al signore dell'albero bianco per ricostruire la sua imponente città... anche se in maniera diversa.

Era una bellissima giornata d'estate per tornare a casa, il sole è caldo sulla pelle anche attraverso gli alberi, l'aria profuma di pace e ogni cosa anche se ancora devasta dalla guerra appare come pronta a sbocciare a nuova vita, i confini del suo regno erano di poco alle sue spalle. Smonta da cavallo, senza fretta di tornare al palazzo dentro la montagna, il mio animo non è pronto ad indossare una maschera per nascondere il profondo dolore che mi sta piano piano sopraffacendo. Lego il cavallo ad un ramo basso di un albero, lasciandomi scivolare ai piedi tra le sue radici, l'ombra delle sue foglie mi ripara leggermente dal sole e dal suo calore che sento forte. Che strano io un elfo sento il calore come un comune mortale, sorride mentre lo pensa, appoggia il capo alla corteccia chiudendo gli occhi.

Un ombra cade su di me poco dopo, sorrido senza aprire gli occhi "Iston i nach le... mathach mae na diro nin "(So che sei tu... ti piace guardarmi)

Aveva avvertito la sua presenza da quando aveva varcato i confini delle loro terre, ed anche da lontano il suo tormento interiore e lo sguardo perso l'avevano fatto accigliare, si era tenuto distante cercando di non farsi notare, ma quando l'aveva visto abbandonarsi senza forze ai piedi di quell'albero l'impulso di raggiungerlo era stato più forte di tutto.  
"Le istach, ú 'erin i dhâf o bedi athan, er sen" (Tu sai, non è me permesso di andare oltre, solo questo) sorride leggermente quando gli occhi blu' del suo principe si posano nei suoi, e in quelle iridi legge il tormento e la tristezza infinita che invade il suo animo.

"I-Dhúath na ned o le"(L'ombra è dentro di te) La sua replica, fa accelerare i battiti del mio cuore

"Athan na dan i cenich... Lanthir"(Più di quello che vedi... Lanthir)

Non faccio che ripeterlo nella mia testa, nel mio cuore, mi sembra di essere uno spirito fuori dal suo corpo che non riesce più a trovare il modo di rientraci, guardo il mio amico di sempre, i suoi occhi velati di domande che non riesce a porgermi, vorrei dirgli ogni cosa chiedere il suo aiuto, lui ha sempre saputo e visto ciò che io mi ostinavo a nascondere, ora lo so che le sue frasi che a volte mi erano sembrate fuori luogo in realtà miravano ad aprirmi gli occhi. Eppure non lo faccio, continuo una falsa a cui non credo più neanche io "Resterò per poco tempo nel mio regno, sono venuto per dire a mio padre, che da qui ad un anno ritornerò nei confini di Gondor per dare aiuto al re degli uomini" il cuore mi batte a mille mentre lo dico. Il pensiero di dover vivere a stretto contato con loro di vederli felici mentre il mio animo, si chiude in questo vuoto che sento mi porta a stringere le mani nel terreno sotto di me. Guardo Lanthir che sembra non capirmi "Tu verresti con me, i confini degli uomini ti sono sempre piaciuti"

Sorride maliziosamente "Partiremo insieme dopo che avrai assolto i tuoi compiti qui e parlato con tuo padre. Sai che l'idea non mi dispiace affatto, inoltre credo che siamo stati lontano abbastanza, ho sofferto molto la tua assenza, mi sei mancato" abbassa gli occhi leggermente lo fa sempre per non far vedere i suoi sentimenti, per poi rialzarli con una luce che ben conosco nei suoi occhi "Ma ora mi dici, cosa ti rende una stella senza luce Legolas... oppure dovrò cacciati le parole con la forza. Sai benissimo di cosa sono capace" e le sue parole sono risolutive.

Prima ancora di rendermene conto gli getto le braccia al collo e lo stringo forte, affondando il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla, inspirando di nuovo il suo odore familiare, era da tanto tempo che avevo bisogno di parlare con lui, di sentire il legame che ci unisce, quella corrente di infinita comprensione, affetto, complicità e fiducia… E' sempre stato quel fratello che non ho mai avuto abbiamo superato tanti ostacoli insieme, lui è l'unico che può comprendermi ora.

"Estel" L'unica cosa che riesco a mormorare

Mi bruciano gli occhi, ma che cosa? Senza accorgermene inizio a piangere. Non una lacrima come quando ho creduto di perdere Estel durante l'attacco dei mannari, non gli occhi lucidi quando le sue parole e i gesti della nostra unica notte mi hanno aperto gli occhi sul sentimento che provo per lui. Io sto davvero piangendo, come non ricordo di aver fatto nei lunghi anni della mia vita. Le lacrime scivolano sul mio viso e io avverto il loro calore bruciante sulla pelle…affondo maggiormente il capo contro il suo collo e cerco di trattenermi, ma peggioro solo la situazione, iniziando a singhiozzare, non riesco a trattenermi continuo a piangere cercando di nascondere il viso, mentre Lanthir mi stringe delicatamente.  
Sento che anche lui è attraversato da un tremito, forse non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedermi in lacrime fra le sue braccia, ma è qualcosa di più forte di me, non posso ancora smettere ed è come se questo pianto si portasse via tutto il dolore di ore, tutta la tensione, l'amarezza che sento dentro.

"Legolas, spero che queste siano lacrime di gioia di esserti finalmente sbarazzato di quel mortale…" prova a scherzare lui, quando inizio a calmarmi. Ma la sua voce non riesce a tenere il tono scherzoso, la sento bene questa nota di stupore mista a tenerezza.

"No, sto piangendo così da inteneriti e non cacciarmi le parole con la forza" provo anche io a scherzare ma non mi riesce tanto bene, visto che proprio mentre lo dico le lacrime continuano a scendere sul mio viso.

"Dovresti sapere che non mi intenerisco facilmente" dopo un po' lo scosto da me gentilmente gli rialzo il viso, il suo primo impulso è di abbassarlo di nuovo perché non lo veda così, sa bene che nel profondo per me le lacrime sono un segno di debolezza, è troppo radicata in me quest'idea dopo quello che ho sofferto. Ma ho bisogno di guardare nei suoi occhi, è l'unico modo per capire cosa gli sta succedendo... Non prova più a scostarsi anzi sostiene il mio sguardo, lasciandomi leggere quello che il suo cuore custodisce, socchiudo le labbra quando ogni piccola sensazione ed emozione vengono fuori con la loro devastante nitidezza, gli sorrido "Io avevo detto di attaccati ad altro, ma tra tante parti prestanti di quel ramingo, mio Principe, proprio quella"

"Non avrei voluto che tu le vedessi, come non volevo che vedessi quello che stò faticosamente nascondendo nel mio cuore, ma non posso nasconderti nulla…" ammette "Credo di essermici attaccato molto prima a quella, che a quelle suggerite da te, Capitano"

Gli accarezzo una guancia asciugandogli la pelle umida "Lo so che tu non piangi mai, che come me non comprendi la debolezza... ma non basta certo questo pianto a farmi venire dubbi sulla tua forza, so esattamente chi sei Legolas" sospiro "Cosa intendi fare ora, tornerai a Gondor sapendo benissimo cosa vedrai ogni giorno, desiderando qualcosa che non puoi più avere, o gli parlerai aprendogli davvero il tuo cuore"

Sento il suo sguardo fisso nel mio, resto in silenzio, aspettando che sia lui a parlare senza forzarlo, si appoggia di nuovo all'albero  
"Io gli ho promesso degli aiuti, voglio darglieli era così tormentato in questi giorni, ora è di nuovo sereno ha accettato il suo destino, ha vicino il grande amore della sua vita, non potrei mai andare da lui e dirgli, che ..."

Non riesco a continuare, dare voce a quei sentimenti anche se con Lanthir, mi farebbe ancora più male ed in questo momento sarebbe come un'altra ferita da sopportare. Mi gira la testa, una sensazione che non ho mai provato, ma infondo sono tante le sensazioni mai provate negli ultimi giorni da non stupirmi. Guardo il mio amico che si siede al mio fianco, so già cosa stà pensando, che dovrei mettere da parte chiunque che non sia io e dare la scelta ad Aragorn.

"Io credo dovresti parlargliene, insomma anche lui ha il diritto di sapere, se ho imparato a conoscerlo in questi anni, quel mortale lì odia che si scelga per lui. Ha già subito abbastanza decisioni prese da altri per la sua vita" mi volto a guardare il mio principe, forse sto sbadigliando ma ho sempre visto molto di più nella loro amicizia. Lui e Legolas si conoscevano dalla fanciullezza erano cresciuti insieme, avevano gioito e sofferto l'uno per l'altro, e nonostante qualche volta le sue allusioni e il lato malizioso uscisse fuori con l'amico, non c'era mai stato nulla di fisico e gelosie. Quelle venivano fuori solo nel suo rapporto con Estel, venivano fuori in ogni modo possibile e anche più di quanto si aspetterebbe da lui "So che seguirai solo quello che ti dirà la tua testa, ma pensaci, rivivi passo passo il vostro rapporto Legolas a volte quello che vediamo non è la realtà, ma solo il riflesso di quello che si vuol vedere per non soffrire"

Sorrido al suo sguardo interrogatorio, ma non aggiungo altro avrà tempo prima di tornare nei confini degli uomini per capirsi e per capire cosa fare, e quando i nostri passi ci condurranno lì avrò modo io di vedere con i mie occhi e capire fin quanto posso resistere lontani uno dall'altro dopo quello che avevano condiviso, mi rialzo porgendogli una mano a fare lo stesso e non rinuncio a provocarlo, per quello che mi ha permesso di leggere nei suoi occhi "Allora era esattamente come ti ho detto mio Principe"

"Ohhh quello è molto... molto di più Capitano" gli sorrido prendendo il cavallo e seguendolo verso il palazzo.

Le luci soffuse della stanza mi sfiorano il corpo e illuminano il mio viso, creando bagliori sulla mia pelle, continuo a guardare fuori dalla finestra in attesa della mia sposa, qui nella nostra camera da letto, eppure non faccio che pensare, pensare a lui a quello che abbiamo condiviso, subito un dolore devastante attraversa la mia anima, come se venisse lacerata da mille sottili aghi, basta pensarci. Lei è la donna che amo da sempre è stanotte per la prima volta l'avrò tra le mie braccia, come spesso ho fantasticato quando erano altre donne a tenermi stretto tra le loro.

Il suo passo lieve dietro di me, percepisco il fluttuare delle sue leggere vesti, mi volto verso di lei è bellissima, ed attraverso il tessuto impalpabile che la ricopre intravedo il suo corpo sinuoso, le curve morbide. Ho avuto donne nel mio letto, ma pensare di amare lei stanotte mi agita come un ragazzino alle prime armi, tanto che esito ad avvicinarmi al suo calore. Si avvicina, è veramente bella, i suoi lunghi capelli neri rifletto la luce tenue, donandogli riflessi quasi blu come una notte senza stelle, stelle che brillano nei suoi occhi e sulla sua pelle delicata.

Faccio un passo allungando la mano, ho quasi paura di sfiorarla di intaccare una simile perfezione... io non la merito... ed è un pensiero che mi invade all'improvviso, si avvicina alle mie dita sospese strusciando la guancia delicata contro, un altro passo e la sua bocca rossa si posa sulle mie labbra un sfioramento delicato chiudo gli occhi. E in quel momento altre labbra entrano di prepotenza nella mia mente, li socchiudo in cerca di lei del suo viso. La bacio, con rabbia quasi, come se dovessi dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno, a lei, a me... a lui. La lingua si intreccia selvaggia alla sua in una danza di cui io sono il padrone, non mi contrasta non lotta con me, le sue mani delicate si posano sulla pelle del mio torace tra i lembi della vestaglia scivolando piano. E io non provo nulla. Solo una leggera eccitazione quando la sua mano si posa sopra la pelle calda del ventre piano, sciogliendo il nodo della cintura, in un audacia che non mi sarei aspettato, le mie labbra continuano a divorarla, il collo l'incavo dei seni ogni parte di lei, che il tessuto leggero di cui è coperta, scopre alla mia vista, le mie mani la stringono forte, premendola contro di me. Ho bisogno di perdermi, di cancellare con suo sapore quello che ancora la mia bocca cerca e ricorda. Dimenticare questa terribile sensazione che mi dilania dentro, e quella vocina che continua ad urlare... Voglio Legolas, voglio solo lui…voglio che solo le sue mani mi sfiorino, che solo la sua bocca mi baci…

Implacabile la metto a tacere, guardando il viso dolce della mia sposa, le strappo quasi il tessuto candido che la ricopre, i miei occhi percorrono le sue forme lentamente quasi a imprimerle nella mente, il suo viso e il leggero velo di porpora che lo ricopre mi fa sorridere dolcemente, la prendo per mano sussurrandole all'orecchio "Vieni..." lei annuisce non c'è bisogno di dire altro. Tutto ormai è lontano dalla mia mente sostituito dalle sue mani che non mi lasciano andare, che mi tormentano, che mi fanno impazzire. Non sono come le sue, è una cosa diversa…è un eccitazione diversa… un bisogno fisico, di toccare pelle calda, di amarla come nei miei sogni di ragazzino, voglio essere abbracciato e sentirmi dire "ti amo". Due lettere per cancellare il ricordo ancora vivido della passione vissuta con lui...

Passione... desiderio... lussuria, queste le uniche parole con cui chiamare quello avvenuto tra noi. Guardo Arwen distesa sotto di me, i grandi occhi azzurri socchiusi, accesi di passione, per me. Le sfioro il viso con dolcezza, e lei alza la mano e afferra la mia, "Aragorn, abbandona i pensieri..." dice come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, spalanco gli occhi al lampo di tristezza che le attraversa lo sguardo, "Voglio sentirti, voglio la tua passione... quello che ho sempre desiderato da quel giorno in cui i nostri occhi si sono incontrati" i suoi occhi sembrano dire un'altra cosa, ma preferisco ignorarlo, ora c'è solo pelle e eccitazione, desiderio, che cresce come una bolla di sapone e affondare in lei è dolce…così dolce ora… mentre le afferro i fianchi e la sento muoversi, entro piano dentro di lei, ed è una cosa così strana, così diversa di quella provata con alte donne...con lui, potrei abituarmici. C'è una tenerezza una dolcezza, le sue mani si aggrappano delicatamente alle mie spalle, la mia mente si annebbia nel piacere e i miei pensieri si confondono, l'immagine che mi affiora alla mente è lui. Il suo sguardo prima di andarsene... Continuo a muovermi dentro di lei, senza smettere di toccare la sua pelle, a baciare la sua bocca, che si apre in deliziosi gemiti, a cui si unisce la mia voce, un susseguirsi di parole febbrili... fino al piacere. Cado sfinito sopra il corpo suo corpo, abbracciandola convulsamente mentre anche lei fa lo stesso.

Mi stendo supino e la trascino sul mio petto per non gravare con il mio peso su di lei, ho bisogno di sentirla vicina, sento il suo respiro farsi più lento, profondo, e serro ancora di più le braccia, non voglio perdermi di nuovo nei ricordi. L'abbraccio che mi aveva sempre protetto al modo che aveva di guardarmi, come se volesse farmi sentire la sua presenza, come se dovesse divorarmi con lo sguardo.  
Lui...Le sue mani...La sua pelle... Il suo modo di stringersi a me quando pensava che dormissi. La sua voce.

Lascio andare un sospiro chiudendo gli occhi, accarezzo i suoi morbidi capelli scomposti, non ci sono parole tra noi, solo i nostri corpi che si rilassano dopo la passione condivisa chiudo gli occhi, lasciando che il sonno arrivi a me e ai miei pensieri. Mentre Arwen, si sistema meglio su di me lasciandosi cullare dalle mie lente carezze.

Polvere.  
Il vento scivola tra le fronde degli alberi, tra le mura delle città, la luna è di nuovo oscurata nel cielo e neanche le stelle brillano, nei miei occhi l'immagine di lui sempre presente. Percorro correndo la strada verso la città addormentata non c'è nessuno tutto e silenzio nel palazzo nei livelli inferiori… perchè sono di nuovo qui… perchè continuo a pensare lui, alla sua voce... boccheggio lasciandomi cadere a terra le mani premute sulla pietra gli occhi chiusi stretti.

Un calore improvviso mi pervade, riapro gli occhi è sono di nuovo in quella grotta con il vapore delicato della cascata e noi presi nel piacere, ed è come se mi vedessi dal di fuori, spettatore di un qualcosa vissuto e desiderato... vorrei urlare a quei due corpi che si intrecciano si fondono in uno, e l'eccitazione si impossessa di me... talmente forte da farmi gridare di piacere insieme alla due figure distese a pochi passi da me.

Apro di scatto gli occhi, il respiro affannoso il sudore che scende freddo lungo il mio corpo, mi volto nel grande letto, lei riposa tranquillamente al mio fianco. Mi alzo piano coprendomi con la vestaglia abbandonata a terra, ed esco sulla piccola terrazza, il vento fresco mi fa rabbrividire. Come il sogno appena vissuto, così reale vivido, non so perchè mi tornano le parole di mia madre 

"___Non esiste un modo giusto d'amare Aragon. Chi può dire qual è il modo giusto di amare?  
Noi non esistiamo e troviamo un senso solo quando qualcuno ci vede. Sentiamo di esistere solo quando troviamo un tesoro per cui morire."_

__

Ed io so benissimo chi mi ha reso reale, le mani che mi hanno creato e il respiro che mi ha dato la vita. Tutto il resto non esiste. Tutto il resto è buio.  
E la mia cecità mi ha impedito di vedere... Vederlo veramente. Ed ora posso solo chiudere la porta... su un sentimento che non deve venire alla luce.

Fine(?)


End file.
